Das Versprechen in einer Vollmondnacht
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine FF über die Frage, wie, wo und wann Yusaku Yukiko kennen gelernt haben könnte. Inklusive Action! Und natürlich Romantik.


_**Das Versprechen in einer Vollmondnacht**_

**Kapitel 1: ****Das erste Zusammentreffen**

Sie war wunderschön. Einfach atemberaubend.

Yusakus Blick blieb sofort an der jungen Unbekannten hängen. Aber gleich daraufhin schüttelte er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. So ein Blödsinn. Sie war doch keine Unbekannte. Nicht sie. Und auch nicht unbekannt. Aber sehr wohl jung. Und schön.

Auch wenn Yusaku oft seinen Augen traute, gab es doch Momente, an denen er es nicht tat. So wie jetzt. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass sie, _ausgerechnet_ _sie,_ nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt im selben Raum stand?

"Wow, was für eine Frau!", entfuhr es ihm.

Es war Yukiko Fujimine, Japans berühmteste und schönste Schauspielerin, die weibliche Nummer Eins. Ein Star. Sie hatte gerade in dem Hotel eingecheckt, in dem er zu Recherchezwecken für sein neuestes Buch vorübergehend den Hausdetektiv spielte. Yusaku setzte sich auf. Konnte das denn wirklich wahr sein? Oder war es nur ein Traum, aus dem er gleich aufwachen würde?

Er zwickte sich in den Arm. Nein, es war kein Traum. Yukiko stand tatsächlich da und war, jedoch sehr zu Yusakus Bedauern, von einer Menschentraube, die fast nur aus männlichen Mitgliedern bestand, umringt.

Aber was soll das Bedauern? Warum so schüchtern? Yusaku war noch nie schüchtern, warum sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Mit wachen Augen beobachtete er, wie Yukiko etwas aus ihrer Handtasche hervorkramte und dabei ein kleines Stück Papier herausfiel. Es segelte zu Boden, und wurde weder von Yukiko noch von der Menschentraube um sie herum gesehen. Yusaku war der einzige, der es genau beobachtet hatte. Er wartete ab, ob nicht doch einer der Männer das kleine Zettelchen aufheben würde, doch er wartete fünf Minuten, ehe er sicher war, dass sich niemand die Mühe machte.

Endlich stand der junge Schriftsteller auf und lenkte seine Schritte gezielt auf die Schauspielerin. Die Männer um sie herum jedoch schienen nicht zu realisieren, dass sich ein weiterer Mann zu ihnen gesellt hatte, und versperrten ihm den Weg. Yusaku begann sich ohne Hast zu Yukiko durchzukämpfen, ging vor ihr auf die Knie und hob das kleine Stück Papier auf.

"Bitte schön, gnädige Frau. Das ist Ihnen aus der Handtasche gefallen." Er hielt ihr das Papierchen hin, und als Yukiko ihre Hand danach ausstreckte, nutzte Yusaku die Gelegenheit und küsste ihre Hand ganz nach Gentleman-Art. "Meine hoch verehrte Frau Fujimine. Darf ich Sie um ein Date bitten?"

Yukiko wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte, sie überspielte ihre Überraschung jedoch perfekt. So geradeheraus hatte sie noch niemand um ein Date gebeten, geschweige denn, sie etwas gefragt. Oder überhaupt nur das Wort an sie gerichtet.

Yusaku wartete geduldig eine Antwort ab, doch ihm entging nicht, wie sich die Augen der anderen Männer ungläubig und empört auf ihn richteten.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Yukiko mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie wollte testen, ob der Fremde es wirklich ernst meinte. "Sie wollen mich um ein Date bitten?"

"Sehr gerne sogar."

"Aber, Frau Fujimine", wagte nun einer der Männer das Wort an die Schauspielerin zu richten. Er war mit der Situation nicht einverstanden, das zeigte seine ganze Haltung. Ausserdem passte es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass sich ein fremder, Brille tragender junger Mann einfach so eingemischt hatte. "Das können Sie nicht tun."

Yukiko allerdings wusste genau, was in ihm vorging. Und auch, was in allen anderen Männern vorging. Sie lachte.

"Aber, aber, meine Herren. Sie sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Yusaku wieder das Wort.

"Ach wissen Sie, meine Liebe", sagte er und richtete sich auf, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. "Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft. Ich habe diese Lektion längst hinter mir. Aber beim Anblick Ihrer Schönheit fällt es uns Männern eben schwer, unseren Neid zurückzuhalten."

"Wie wahr", seufzte Yukiko und schien gar nicht mehr zu realisieren, dass noch ein halbes Duzend andere Männer um sie herum standen und den fremden Brillenträger geradezu böse anstarrten. Yukiko allerdings hatte nur Augen für Yusaku. Jetzt, da er ihr direkt gegenüberstand, merkte sie, dass er sie nur um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, was ihr sehr gut gefiel. Auch musste er gute Augen haben, sonst hätte er nicht mitbekommen, wie ihr der Zettel aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Yusaku merkte, dass die junge Schauspielerin ihm nicht abgeneigt war. Er wagte einen weiteren Schritt. Einen grossen Schritt.

"Morgen Abend um zwanzig Uhr hole ich Sie ab, bitte seien Sie pünktlich hier in der Hotellobby. Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird ein wunderschöner Abend."

Yusaku lächelte sie an. "Ich freue mich auf unser Date, Frau Fujimine, und wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Yusaku um und ging die Treppe hoch, während Yukiko ihm ganz in Gedanken versunken nachschaute. Die erste Frage dieses Mannes blieb ihr im Gedächtnis haften wie nichts anderes.

_"Darf ich Sie um ein Date bitten?"_

Mit dieser einfachen, jedoch rotzfrechen Frage hatte er sie mehr beeindruckt als sie zugeben wollte. Sie war es ja gewohnt, von Männern umringt zu sein, aber bisher hatte sie niemandem ihre Gunst erwiesen. Auch den Männern, die gleich um ihre Hand angehalten hatten, hatte sie nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Aber dieser schwarzhaarige Mann war ganz anders als die anderen. Gut erzogen, gut aussehend natürlich, wahrscheinlich auch hervorragend in seinem Beruf...

Mit einem Lächeln sah Yukiko ihm nach. Sie musste mehr über ihn wissen. Sie musste mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Sie musste herausfinden, wie er hiess und wer er war.

Der mysteriöse, ruhige und gut aussehende junge Mann hatte ihr Interesse geweckt.

**Kapitel 2****: Erste Einschätzungen**

Da.

Schon wieder.

Schon wieder sass der mysteriöse Mann in der Lobby und beobachtete alle Leute, die ein und aus gingen. Und schon wieder blieb sein Blick an ihr hängen, kaum hatte Yukiko die Hotelhalle betreten.

Sie wechselte ein paar wenige Worte mit der Frau an der Rezeption, die Yusaku während des Gesprächs gleich mit mehreren Blicken bedacht hatte, dann drehte Yukiko sich um und kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sofort war sie wieder von einer Menschentraube umringt, die dieses Mal nur aus heiratswilligen Männern bestand und die schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Yukiko allerdings kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein auf den mysteriösen Fremden.

Yusaku, der bisher mit einem Tee an einem Tisch gesessen hatte, stand auf, als die Schauspielerin nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war.

"Verfolgen Sie mich etwa?", fragte Yukiko mit kühler Stimme und musterte Yusaku mit misstrauischem Blick. Er winkte sofort ab.

"Keineswegs, meine Verehrteste. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich in diesem Hotel arbeite. Ich bin der Hausdetektiv."

"Die freundliche Dame an der Rezeption hat mir aber etwas anderes erzählt, Herr..."

Yukiko verstummte. Sie kannte ja noch gar nicht den Namen des jungen Mannes!

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", sagte Yusaku, ergriff Yukikos Hand und küsste den Handrücken. "Mein Name ist Yusaku Kudo, ich bin Schriftsteller."

"Schriftsteller?", fragte Yukiko mit einem plötzlichen Leuchten in den Augen. "Ehrlich? Darf ich fragen, welches Genre?"

"Sie dürfen, Teuerste. Ich schreibe Kriminalgeschichten."

"Krimis!", rief Yukiko laut aus und war total begeistert. "Ich liebe Krimis!"

Die anderen Männer um sie herum sahen Yusaku mit Blicken an, die ihn hätten töten können. Ihre Gesichter sprachen Bände, in ihren Augen loderte Hass auf. Was bildete sich dieser eingebildete Lackaffe eigentlich ein?

Yukiko allerdings bemerkte das nicht. Sie war ganz und gar gefesselt von Yusaku und seinem Beruf. Dennoch fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Sagten Sie nicht, Sie wären ein Detektiv?"

"Ich war Detektiv, ich habe aber zum Schriftstellerberuf gewechselt. Und jetzt arbeite ich auch nur zu Recherchezwecken hier."

"Interessant. Wie soll Ihr Buch denn heissen? Und um was geht es?"

Yusaku lächelte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, diese Frage gestellt zu bekommen. Gerade als er antworten wollte, wurde er gestoppt.

"Hören Sie, junger Mann", richtete ein älterer Mann aus der Menschentraube das Wort an ihn. Er sah den Schriftsteller böse an. "Für einen frechen Grünschnabel haben Sie es ganz schön faustdick hinter den Ohren. Aber Sie sind kein guter Umgang für Frau Fujimine, deshalb verlange ich von Ihnen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Ausserdem ist sie zu jung für Sie!"

'Das sagst ausgerechnet du, du alter Tattergreis', dachte Yusaku grimmig, zog es jedoch vor, höflich zu bleiben.

"Ich denke, es liegt an Frau Fujimine, zu entscheiden, mit wem sie sich abgeben möchte", konterte er schliesslich schlagfertig.

"Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?"

"Ich muss kurz auf die Toilette", sagte Yukiko plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Als sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung der Toiletten ging, setzte sich die Menschentraube ebenfalls in Bewegung. Yusaku, der dort stehen blieb, wo er war, erhob laut das Wort.

"Moment mal, meine Herren!"

Yukiko, die eine solche ruhige und vor allem unbeobachtete Situation herbeigesehnt hatte, war dem jungen Schriftsteller sehr dankbar.

Was waren das auch für Männer, die eine junge Frau bis zur Toilette begleiten und dann auch noch vor der Tür auf sie warten wollten?

Yukiko lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Furchtbar war das.

Nachdem sie die Toilette nach drei Minuten wieder verliess und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, zögerte sie. Sie wollte noch nicht wieder zurück. Die Ruhe, die sie im Moment gerade hatte, war zu schön, als dass sie sie so schnell wieder aufgeben wollte. Dennoch wollte sie wissen, was während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war. Leise näherte Yukiko sich der Ecke, blieb dann dahinter stehen und linste zurück in die Hotellobby, in der Yusaku heftig mit den inzwischen aufgebrachten Männern diskutierte.

Ihr Blick blieb an ihm haften.

Yusaku hatte ihr die Männer vom Leib gehalten. Warum hatte er das getan? Damit sie ihn beachtete? Rechnete er sich dadurch grössere Chancen bei ihr aus?

Tatsache war, dass die meisten der Männer, die dauernd in ihrer Nähe waren, bereits über 25 Jahre alt waren, zwei davon über 30 und drei davon sogar schon über 40. Sie selbst, die erst 19 war, wollte keinen Mann, der doppelt so alt war wie sie. Diese Vorstellung war ihr einfach zuwider.

Yukiko beobachtete weiterhin, wie Yusaku mit den eifersüchtigen Männern diskutierte und ihr dadurch Minute für Minute mehr Ruhe verschaffte. Ihr Blick blieb an Yusakus ausdrucksstarkem Gesicht und seinen tiefblauen Augen hängen.

Was war der Unterschied zwischen ihm und den anderen Männern?

Er wollte sie nicht treffen, nur damit er sie ins Bett kriegen konnte, das war ihr sofort klar. Yusaku hatte keine unlauteren Hintergedanken, so wie die anderen Männer. Er wollte sie aber auch nicht treffen, nur damit er mit ihr zusammen gesehen werden konnte. Er wollte das alles nicht. Aber trotz allem hatte er Interesse an ihr.

Yukikos Blick schweifte nun über die Männer der Menschentraube. Ihre Blicke und ihre Worte, die gedämpft zu ihr hinüberwehten, zeigten ganz deutlich, was sie von weiterer, möglicherweise starker Konkurrenz hielten: Nämlich gar nichts.

Genervt blies sich Yukiko eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Diese Männer, sie alle hatten nur ein Ziel. Sie wollten nur bei ihr sein, um im Rampenlicht stehen zu können. Und es war klar, warum sie sie gleich heiraten wollten. Es war der Ruhm. Sie alle wollten im Ruhm baden, den Yukiko dann auch über ihren Partner bringen würde. Sie wollten gesehen werden. Und sie wollten das Geld, das sie durch ihre Filme verdiente. Yukiko grummelte.

Es war doch immer und überall das Gleiche. Alle Männer wollten nur das Eine. Dazu noch Macht, Ruhm und haufenweise Geld. Es war doch echt ätzend.

Yukiko beobachtete weiterhin die ganze Situation. Sie beobachtete die Gestik der Männer, ihr aufgeregtes Verhalten, ihre Blicke.

"Was meinen Sie damit?", rief nun einer der Männer so laut, dass auch Yukiko jedes einzelne Wort verstand. Yusaku allerdings antwortete nach wie vor in normaler Lautstärke, und Yukiko, die zwar die Ohren spitzte, hörte trotzdem nur ein einziges Wort aus seiner Antwort heraus. _Heiraten_.

Yukiko seufzte und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Sie hatte immer von einer Märchenhochzeit geträumt, schon seit sie klein war. Es musste eine Hochzeit sein, über die man noch Jahre später sprechen würde. Eine Hochzeit in einem riesigen Schloss, mit Pferden, Kutschen und allem drum und dran.

Sie schaute wieder zur Menschenansammlung hinüber. Heiraten? Natürlich wollten diese Männer sie heiraten. Die Gründe dafür waren klar. Yukikos Blick jedoch blieb wieder an Yusaku hängen, der immer noch ruhig und sachlich auf die Fragen einging und verbale Angriffe auf ihn einfach ignorierte. Yukiko musterte ihn, wog ihre Eindrücke und Gefühle ab, und kam schliesslich zu einem erstaunlichen Schluss.

Yusaku wollte das alles gar nicht. Er wollte keinen Ruhm. Er wollte kein Geld.

_Zumindest nicht von ihr._

Einer der Männer sah auf die Uhr und sagte dann etwas, was Yukiko nur erahnen konnte. Sie war schon lange weg. Fast schon zu lange. Höchste Zeit, wieder zurückzugehen. Noch einmal sah sie zu Yusaku. Irgendwie musste sie sich doch bei ihm bedanken... Plötzlich war es ihr klar. Sie hatte ihm noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben! Yukiko lächelte, sie hatte sich blitzschnell entschieden. Er sollte eine Antwort bekommen.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes kehrte sie zur Menschentraube zurück.

"Da sind Sie ja, Frau Fujimine!"

Yukiko lächelte müde, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Bisher hatte sie es immer genossen, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und von Männern umringt zu sein, aber seit vorhin wünschte sie sich Ruhe. Ruhe, um Yusaku besser kennen lernen zu können. Aber darauf musste sie noch warten. Sie hatte gleich noch einen Fototermin, den sie nicht verpassen durfte und der fast den ganzen Tag andauerte. Ein paar Minuten hatte sie aber noch.

"Herr Kudo, ich muss nun leider gehen", wandte sich Yukiko an Yusaku. "Ich habe gleich einen wichtigen Termin. Ich werde aber dafür sorgen, dass ich pünktlich um 19 Uhr gehen kann, damit wir unser Date nicht verschieben müssen."

Fünf der Männer um sie herum schienen vor Eifersucht gleich zu platzen. Ihre Angebetete verabredete sich tatsächlich mit diesem jungen Taugenichts von Schriftsteller-Detektiv! Welche Schmach für sie! Und welche Schande für Yukiko! Das war ihre Meinung.

Yusaku allerdings lächelte hocherfreut.

"Einverstanden, meine Teuerste. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

"Frau Fujimine, das können Sie nicht machen!", versuchte ein älterer Mann sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sie allerdings zeigte ihm nur die kalte Schulter und ignorierte ihn einfach. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Er wollte Yukiko grob an der Schulter packen, doch Yusaku, der es schon hatte kommen sehen, ging blitzschnell dazwischen.

"Mein Herr, ich muss Sie auffordern, dieses Hotel sofort zu verlassen. Leute, die unsere Gäste angreifen, dulden wir hier nicht."

"Von Ihnen lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen!", rief der Mann und befreite sich aus Yusakus Griff. "Sie-!"

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Ein Mann in bestem Alter trat zur kleinen Menschenansammlung. Es war aber kein weiterer Bewunderer Yukikos. Es war der Hoteldirektor. Er sah erst den Angreifer, dann seinen Hausdetektiv an. "Yusaku, was ist hier los?"

"Dieser Mann hier hat Frau Fujimine angegriffen", erklärte er wahrheitsgemäss. Der Hoteldirektor wandte sich fragend an die junge Schauspielerin.

"Es stimmt, was Herr Kudo gesagt hat."

"Haben Sie nicht gleich einen Termin, Frau Fujimine?"

"Doch, mein Chauffeur müsste schon da sein", sagte Yukiko und schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr.

Es war alles klar, der Direktor hatte den Überblick. Geschickt, forsch aber dennoch höflich erteilte er seine Anweisungen.

"Yusaku, Sie begleiten Frau Fujimine nach draussen und sorgen dafür, dass sie pünktlich zu ihrem Termin kommt. Was Sie angeht, meine Herrschaften", wandte er sich an die Männeransammlung. "Sollte ich Sie noch einmal in meinem Hotel antreffen, rufe ich die Polizei. Sie alle bekommen Hausverbot. Meine Gäste sollen sich hier wohl fühlen, und das können sie nicht, wenn sie ständig belagert werden. Ich wünsche, dass Sie mein Haus nie wieder betreten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Yusaku, der sich bereits mit Yukiko an seiner Seite auf den Weg gemacht hatte, drehte sich nicht nach ihnen um. Er spürte aber die vielen hasserfüllten Blicke im Rücken und ahnte, was ihnen durch den Kopf gehen musste. Es war ihm klar, dass die Männer aus Rache gleich eine ganze Wagenladung voll Paparazzi anheuerten, um Yukiko und ganz besonders ihm den Abend vermiesen zu können. Niederträchtigkeit kannte eben keine Grenzen. Yusaku seufzte. So war sie eben, die Menschheit. Verlogen, geizig, und von Neid zerfressen. Yukiko neben ihm dachte genau dasselbe.

Der Chauffeur, der schon auf Yukiko gewartet hatte, sprang sofort aus dem Wagen, als er sie erblickte.

"Lassen Sie nur", sagte Yusaku zu ihm und übernahm gleich dessen Aufgabe. Er öffnete der jungen Schauspielerin die Tür und wartete, bis sie im Auto sass. Sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln.

"Bis heute Abend, Herr Schriftsteller."

"Frau Fujimine." Yusaku verbeugte sich und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. "Ich mag die Sieben."

Der Wagen fuhr los, und Yukiko lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Sie lächelte immer noch. Yusaku hatte ihre versteckte Botschaft verstanden. Obwohl er nun Schriftsteller war, hatte er immer noch das Zeug zum guten Detektiv.

Die neun Paparazzi, die von den abgewiesenen Männern angeheuert wurden, lagen bereits um kurz vor halb Acht Uhr auf der Lauer. Sie alle freuten sich auf die Fotos, die sie dann teuer an die Zeitungen verkaufen konnten. Es wurde Viertel vor Acht. Zehn vor Acht. Keine Yukiko erschien. Kein Yusaku erschien. Fünf vor Acht. Die Paparazzi wurden langsam aufgeregt. Aber immer noch erschien keiner der beiden. Punkt acht Uhr. Die Paparazzi hoben ihre Kameras und warteten mit dem Finger auf dem Auslöser. Niemand kam. Fünf nach Acht. Zehn nach Acht. Die Fotografen wurden nervös. Yukiko war doch sonst nie zu spät dran...

Dann wurde es halb neun Uhr.

Jetzt war es ihnen klar. Sie alle wurden aufs Kreuz gelegt. Sie alle wurden reingelegt. Trotz der Informationen, die sie erhalten hatten, mussten Yukiko und der junge Schriftsteller es geschafft haben, einen anderen Zeitpunkt für ihre Verabredung auszumachen und wahrzunehmen. Oder sie hatten das Treffen komplett verschoben, was sie jedoch stark bezweifelten. Tatsache war, dass sie keine sensationellen Fotos machen und diese auch nicht für teures Geld verkaufen konnten.

Wütend, enttäuscht und fluchend zogen die Paparazzi ab.

Zur gleichen Zeit sass Yukiko auf dem Beifahrersitz von Yusakus rotem Wagen und plauderte vergnügt mit ihm. Ihr geglückter Plan, ihr Date auf 19 Uhr vorzuverlegen, brachte beide immer wieder zum Lachen, sie amüsierten sich köstlich. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, und, was Yukiko am meisten verwunderte: Sie hatte Vertrauen zu ihm. Dabei kannte sie ihn immer noch nicht richtig.

Eine kleine Pause entstand, als Yusaku sich mehr auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste.

"Auch das noch", seufzte er und trat auf die Bremse. "Stau. Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

Yukiko sagte nichts. Ihr spukte stattdessen wieder ein bestimmtes Wort im Gehirn herum, das sie am Vormittag noch gehört hatte. _Heirat_.

Unweigerlich musste sie wieder an die Männer denken, die um ihre Hand angehalten hatten. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur heiraten, weil sie ins Rampenlicht wollten. Das war wohl der Hauptgrund. Sie sollte endlich aufhören, über diese Kerle nachzudenken. Yukiko warf einen Blick zum Mann neben ihr. Und musste wieder lächeln.

Yusaku Kudo war da ganz anders. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin hatte er nur gesagt, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Aber warum nicht?

Um diese Frage zu beantworten, musste Yukiko ihn besser kennen lernen. _Viel besser_ kennen lernen. Yukiko warf noch mal einen Blick zu auf den jungen Schriftsteller.

Der Abend mit ihm könnte noch interessant werden...

**Kapitel 3: Das erste Date**

Gesittet und vorsichtig, wie wenn er ein Auto aus dünnem, zerbrechlichem Glas hätte, fuhr Yusaku auf den Parkplatz vor dem Beika-Center Hochhaus und suchte einen freien Platz.

Yukiko war erstaunt. Sie wusste, dass sich ein Panorama-Restaurant im obersten Stock dieses Gebäudes befand, doch sie war noch nie dort gewesen. Zudem schien es ein sehr teures Lokal zu sein, aber Yusaku, der zwar nicht wie ein Landstreicher, aber auch nicht gerade wie ein Schwerreicher aussah, schien sie wohl dorthin ausführen zu wollen.

"Darf ich bitten, Frau Fujimine?"

Yusaku hatte ihre Autotür geöffnet und hielt ihr einen Arm hin, damit sie elegant aussteigen konnte. Yukiko nahm ihn dankend an und ging dann an Yusakus Seite auf die Eingangstür zu. Kurz bevor sie das Gebäude betraten, warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu. Dass Yusaku für ihr Date die klassische Variante wählte, ein schönes, gemütliches Abendessen anstatt eines Kinobesuches, gefiel ihr sehr gut. Der Abend hatte trotz des Verkehrstaus gut angefangen, und sie hoffte, dass das auch noch so blieb, wenn er sich dem Ende zuneigte. Yukiko schaute in den Himmel hoch. Es war Vollmond. Ein gutes Zeichen.

"Herr Kudo!"

Im Eingangsbereich des Restaurants wurden sie schon erwartet. Ein älterer Mann in dunkelblauer Kleidung kam erfreut und erleichtert auf sie zu. Er hatte scheinbar auf sie gewartet. "Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Ich dachte schon, Ihnen sei etwas zugestossen."

Yusaku wehrte lächelnd ab und erklärte kurz den Grund ihrer Verspätung; auf dem Weg ins Restaurant gerieten sie in einen kleinen Stau, weil es einen Unfall gegeben hatte. Die Unfallstelle mussten sie dann schliesslich weiträumig umfahren, weswegen sie nun eine satte halbe Stunde zu spät kamen.

"Es tut mir leid für die Verspätung", sagte Yusaku." Ist unser reservierter Tisch trotzdem noch frei?"

Der ältere Mann warf einen kurzen Blick auf Yusakus Begleitung und erkannte natürlich sofort die berühmte Schauspielerin Yukiko Fujimine in ihr.

'Was für ein Teufelskerl, dieser Kudo', dachte er. 'Angelt sich doch tatsächlich die momentan begehrteste Frau in ganz Japan.'

Er beantwortete dann aber die Frage.

"Natürlich ist Ihr Tisch noch frei, ich habe persönlich dafür gesorgt."

Mit diesen Worten führte der Mann Yusaku und Yukiko zu einem gedeckten Tisch am Fenster.

"Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier in diesem Restaurant schon fast als Stammgast behandelt werden?", fragte Yukiko zehn Minuten später voller Neugierde, nachdem sie die atemberaubende Aussicht auf Tokyo voll ausgekostet hatte. "Der Herr vorhin scheint eine hohe Meinung von Ihnen zu haben."

Yusaku winkte verlegen ab.

"Ich habe ihm mal... unter die Arme gegriffen, und seither hat er sich als guter Freund erwiesen. Er ist übrigens der Chef dieses Restaurants."

"Die Reservierung heute ist also nur ein Freundschaftsdienst?"

"Nicht nur", antwortete Yusaku, ging dann aber nicht mehr näher darauf ein. Stattdessen lächelte er Yukiko zu.

Während sie auf die Kellnerin warteten, kamen die beiden langsam aber sicher auf ihre Angehörigen zu sprechen. Yukiko beendete ihre Geschichte schnell, da sie selbst Einzelkind und ihre Eltern alles andere als interessant waren. Sie ahnte, dass Yusakus Geschichte eine viel interessantere war. Und damit hatte sie Recht, auch wenn sie zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wusste, warum.

"Wie sieht es denn mit Ihrer Familie aus? Erzählen Sie mir doch etwas von Ihren Eltern."

Yusakus Augenbraue zuckte ganz kurz, doch das bemerkte Yukiko nicht. Er versuchte mit ruhiger Stimme auf diese Frage zu antworten, ohne dabei viele Emotionen zu zeigen.

"Mein Vater hat mich alleine grossgezogen, weil meine Mutter ihn und mich nur Stunden nach meiner Geburt verlassen hatte."

"Oh."

Yukiko war ehrlich betroffen. "Aber Ihr Vater-"

"Starb vor zwei Jahren", sagte Yusaku und unterbrach Yukiko somit. Dass sein Vater, Shunsaku Kudo, in Wahrheit ermordet worden war, behielt er für sich. Denn sollte sich aus diesem Date mehr entwickeln, konnte er ihr das immer noch sagen. Für den ersten gemeinsamen Abend jedoch reichte die Tatsache, dass er tot war. Weitere Details würden nur die Stimmung verderben.

Yusaku nahm einen Schluck Mineralwasser und hoffte, Yukiko würde nicht weiter nachfragen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäss und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wasser. "Mein Beileid. Er war sicher ein toller und guter Mensch."

"Das war er... Ein ganz guter Mensch sogar..."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der die Kellnerin die Speisekarte brachte.

Yusaku war froh über diese willkommene Unterbrechung, und so versuchte er, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

"Was können Sie uns denn empfehlen?", fragte er die Kellnerin prompt.

Während Yusaku sich geduldig die Menütipps anhörte, musterte Yukiko ihn stumm. So, wie sie ihn momentan einschätzte, hatte er zwar eine schöne, jedoch abrupt endende Jugend gehabt und musste sich dann alleine durchs Leben schlagen. Und das seit bereits zwei Jahren... Dennoch schien er nicht vom rechten Weg abgekommen zu sein, obwohl er, genau wie sie selbst, erst 19 Jahre alt war, wie sie erfahren hatte.

Der junge Yusaku Kudo schien allen, oder zumindest vielen Mitmenschen gegenüber, überlegen zu sein, er hatte sich als Detektiv einen Namen gemacht, ehe er zum Schriftstellerberuf gewechselt hatte. Aber trotzdem... Er schien immer und überall mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache zu sein, egal, was er machte.

Obwohl Yukiko schon einiges über Yusaku in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wusste sie, dass sie bei ihm erst an der Oberfläche gekratzt hatte.

Bei dem jungen, hochbegabten Schriftsteller namens Yusaku Kudo gab es wahrlich vieles mehr zu entdecken.

"Erzählen Sie mir etwas über Ihre Arbeit, Herr Kudo?", fragte Yukiko interessiert, nachdem sie sich für dasselbe Menü wie er entschieden hatte. "Als Schriftsteller hat man doch sicher viele Ideen im Kopf, oder etwa nicht?"

"Doch, doch, so ist es", pflichtete Yusaku ihr bei. "Zumindest, wenn man nicht gerade in einem kreativen Tief steckt."

"Ist es bei Ihnen der Fall?", fragte Yukiko leise und erhielt ein gequältes Lächeln.

"Leider ja", antwortete Yusaku und seufzte. "Darum arbeite ich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt auch als Hoteldetektiv. Ich hoffe, dadurch viele Erfahrungen und Eindrücke sammeln zu können. Damit ich meinem neuen Manuskript endlich einen richtigen Inhalt und Handlungsbogen geben kann, meine ich."

"Um was geht es in der Geschichte?"

"Na ja, ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, aber ich hatte vor, eine Geschichte über einen Meisterdieb, der die ganze Welt in Atem hält, zu schreiben. Wie das Buch heissen soll, weiss ich noch nicht, aber der Dieb wird sich 'Baron der Nacht' nennen."

"'Baron der Nacht'? Das klingt ja sehr interessant", sagte Yukiko aufmunternd. "Der Name hat etwas, finde ich."

Yusaku lächelte, er hatte neuen Mut gefasst.

"Falls ich es schaffe, das Buch zu beenden und es bei den Lesern auch gut ankommt, möchte ich gerne eine Reihe daraus machen", erklärte Yusaku und offenbarte somit einen grossen Wunsch. "Nur leider-"

"Fehlt Ihnen dazu noch die richtige Inspiration", beendete Yukiko Yusakus Satz. Der Schriftsteller nickte nur. "Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen sogar helfen...", fügte die Schauspielerin hinzu.

Und dann begann Yukiko zu erzählen. Da sie schon in vielen Hotels zu Gast war, ging ihr Erzählstoff auch nach der Vorspeise nicht aus, und somit konnte sie Yusaku sehr helfen. Am Ende ihrer Ausführungen hatte er so viele Informationen, dass er damit gleich drei Bücher schreiben könnte. Einen Haken hatte das Ganze aber noch...

"Darf ich das denn einfach so übernehmen? Schliesslich sind es Ihre Erlebnisse, nicht meine."

"Sie haben meine Erlaubnis dafür, das verspreche ich. Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie die Baron der Nacht-Reihe schreiben würden."

Yukiko ahnte in diesem Moment gar nicht, wie sehr sie Yusaku mit ihren Ausführungen und dem Versprechen wirklich geholfen hatte.

Die Kellnerin servierte nun die Hauptspeise, und Yusakus und Yukikos Gespräch wandte sich anderen Themen zu. Es wurde über Gott und die Welt geredet, und kurz darauf entschuldigte Yukiko sich; Sie musste mal kurz auf die Toilette. Vier Minuten später betrachtete sie sich nachdenklich im Spiegel. Als sie sich ihren Lippenstift nachgezogen hatte, war es ihr plötzlich klar geworden.

_Yusaku hatte Interesse an ihr._

Aber nicht an ihrem Ruhm oder ihrem Beruf. Er hatte Interesse an ihrer Person, am Gesicht hinter der Fassade. Er hatte Interesse an ihrem wahren Ich.

Yusaku Kudo war ein Mann, der es nicht auf ihren Ruhm oder ihr Geld abgesehen hatte. Aber, und das musste sie sich eingestehen: Auch sie hatte Interesse an ihm. Hinter seinen tiefblauen Augen und der Brille auf der Nase verbarg sich ein grosses Rätsel, ein grosses Mysterium. Und so neugierig, wie sie war, wollte sie diesem Mysterium auf die Schliche kommen.

Für den Rest des Abends lernten sie sich immer besser kennen, und als sie das Restaurant schliesslich gegen ein Uhr morgens verliessen, taten sie das Hand in Hand. Bei der Rückfahrt in Yukikos Hotel redeten sie weiter, und in der Hotellobby lud Yukiko Yusaku noch zu einem Kaffee ein und vergass dann wieder total die Zeit. Als sie später mal per Zufall auf die Uhr schaute, war es schon nach halb drei.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr Kudo, aber ich muss auf mein Zimmer. Ich muss morgen, ich meine heute, wieder früh raus. Der Regisseur ist sehr erpicht darauf, dass die Schauspieler ausgeruht und vor allem pünktlich am Set erscheinen und-"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so lange beansprucht habe, meine Liebe. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir."

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", wehrte Yukiko ab und wurde dann leicht rot. "Aber... ich möchte... ich würde gerne..." Sie verstummte mit sehr geröteten Wangen.

"Ja?", fragte Yusaku hoffnungsvoll. Yukiko holte tief Luft.

"Ich würde gerne... Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob wir uns vielleicht wieder mal treffen könnten." Yukiko wurde nun richtig rot. "Es war ein ruhiger und ein so schöner Abend, den würde ich gerne irgendwann wiederholen. Falls Sie einverstanden sind, natürlich."

"Es wäre mir eine grosse Ehre", sagte Yusaku erfreut. "Mir hat der Abend auch sehr gut gefallen."

Yukiko war sehr erleichtert. "Und vielen Dank für Ihre Ausführungen, Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen."

"Freut mich, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte", sagte Yukiko und lächelte. "Eine Hand wäscht die andere, heisst es doch. Vielleicht können Sie mir ja auch mal einen Gefallen tun."

"Jederzeit, wann immer Sie wollen. Aber ein kleines Sprichwort gebe ich Ihnen auch noch auf den Weg", sagte Yusaku und küsste ihre Hand. "Man kann die eigenen Grenzen nur feststellen, indem man sie gelegentlich überschreitet. Vielleicht besänftigt das Ihren Herrn Regisseur, falls er Sie auf ihr eventuelles späteres Erscheinen anspricht."

Yukiko lächelte dankbar, dann trat sie einen Schritt auf Yusaku zu. Sie standen ganz dicht beieinander, ihre Oberkörper berührten sich fast. Yukiko blickte in Yusakus tiefblaue Augen und verlor sich darin. Bei Yusaku war es nicht anders. Obwohl er sie erst seit einem Abend kannte, wusste er, dass er bereits etwas für die hübsche Schauspielerin empfand. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl...

Ohne es richtig zu realisieren, beugte sich Yusaku leicht hinunter, nahm Yukikos Hände in die eigenen und sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Ihre Lippen kamen einander immer näher, bis sie nur noch Millimeter von den jeweils anderen entfernt waren.

Zum Kuss kam es zu Yusakus Bedauern jedoch nicht.

Ein anderer Hotelgast, der in der Lobby an der Bar eingeschlafen war, schreckte hoch und stiess dabei sein Glas um, das dann mit lautem Geklirre am Boden in tausende von Scherben zerbrach.

Yukiko schreckte auf und seufzte genervt. Jetzt war die ruhige und so schöne Stimmung verflogen... Die Realität holte sie ein.

"Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen... Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich wünsche trotzdem eine gute Nacht. Und vielen Dank noch mal für diesen schönen Abend, Herr Kudo."

"Gern geschehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Und viel Glück beim Filmdreh."

Yukiko lächelte, ehe sie nur eine Minute später aus Yusakus Blickfeld verschwand.

Einerseits glücklich, andererseits aber auch enttäuscht liess sich Yusaku auf einen Stuhl fallen. Der Abend an sich war sehr schön, aber leider kam es nicht zum Kuss. Yusaku wusste, dass nicht nur er ihn gewünscht hatte, sondern auch Yukiko. Es war das erste deutliche Zeichen für ihn, dass sie Interesse an ihm hatte und es auch zeigte.

Der Kuss blieb zwar noch auf der Strecke, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Yusaku nahm sich vor, Yukiko am nächsten Tag auf dem Filmset zu besuchen.

Als er jedoch morgens an seinen vorübergehenden Arbeitsplatz zurückkehrte, wartete sein Chef schon auf ihn.

"Gut, dass du endlich da bist, Yusaku", sagte er und kam gleich zur Sache.

Von ihm erfuhr Yusaku, dass es eine kurzfristige Planänderung beim Filmdreh gegeben hätte, weswegen die Arbeiten auf die Okinawa-Inseln verschoben worden waren. Dummerweise hatte Yusaku nicht nach Yukikos Handynummer gefragt, und bei der Filmcrew war er nichts weiter als ein einfacher, aber hartnäckiger Fan der jungen Schauspielerin. Ergo, er kam nicht zu Yukiko durch, egal, was er anstellte.

Nur per Zufall erfuhr er drei Wochen später, dass die Dreharbeiten auf Okinawa beendet waren, doch einen Aufenthaltsort von der Schauspielerin erfuhr er nicht. Als wiederum drei Wochen ohne eine Nachricht von Yukiko vergangen waren, wurde es Yusaku schmerzlich bewusst.

Er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren.

**Kapitel 4: ****Schmerzvolles Wiedersehen unter bösen Umständen**

Yusaku Kudo lag niedergeschlagen auf dem Sofa in seiner Wohnung. Neben ihm befanden sich mehrere Stapel leere, weisse Blätter, dazu mehrere Kugelschreiber und Bleistifte. Der junge Schriftsteller jedoch beachtete seine Arbeitsutensilien nicht. Er lag einfach nur bewegungslos da, starrte zur weissen Decke hoch und dachte nach.

Seit er die Schauspielerin Yukiko Fujimine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, waren schon zehn Wochen vergangen. Zehn lange Wochen, in denen er keinen Hinweis erhalten hatte, wo sie sich aufhielt. Zehn lange Wochen, ohne auch nur ein Zeitungsbild oder ein Foto von ihr gesehen zu haben. Den lange Wochen, aber Yukiko war und blieb verschwunden.

War ihr vielleicht etwas passiert?

Yusaku schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wäre tatsächlich etwas geschehen, hätten die Medien es doch schon längst mitbekommen und darüber berichtet. Aber genau das taten sie nicht. In diesem Falle hiess es also: Keine Nachricht war eine gute Nachricht. Dennoch war Yusaku damit nicht zufrieden.

Würde er Yukiko jemals wieder sehen? Würde er jemals wieder mit ihr reden können? Oder hatte sie ihn in der Zwischenzeit schlicht und einfach vergessen?

Diese Fragen quälten Yusaku schon seit Tagen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach zwölf Uhr mittags, doch er verspürte keinen Hunger. Im Hotel hätte er sich schon längst einen kleinen Happen geholt...

Yusaku seufzte erneut. Sein Job als Detektiv im Hotel, in dem er Yukiko zum ersten Mal begegnet war, war beendet. Seine Brötchen verdiente er sich wieder als Schriftsteller, im Moment allerdings alles andere als erfolgreich.

Sollte er vielleicht einen kleinen Job bei einem Zeitungsverlag annehmen, um an Informationen über Yukikos Aufenthaltsort zu kommen? Yusaku spielte schon länger mit dem Gedanken, doch dann überlegte er es sich doch noch anders. Die Medienleute würden ihn sicher sofort erkennen und ihm nicht mehr von der Pelle rücken, zumal er schon mit der Schauspielerin gesehen worden war.

Yusaku machte ein grimmiges Gesicht und knurrte leise.

Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Das _durfte_ er nicht tun. Wer wusste schon, was das für einen Eindruck machen würde? Womöglich wäre er noch als Stalker abgestempelt worden, und die Leidtragende dabei wäre eindeutig Yukiko gewesen.

Das konnte er ihr nicht antun, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als normal seinen Beruf auszuüben und die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen nicht aufzugeben.

Er durfte die Hoffnung einfach nicht verlieren, denn schliesslich...

Seit gut fünf Wochen wusste Yusaku, dass er nicht nur in die gleichaltrige Schauspielerin verliebt war. Nein. Er liebte sie, und das von ganzem Herzen.

Yusaku selbst konnte sich vorstellen, Yukiko zu heiraten und mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen. Irgendwann. Das war sein Traum, an dem er nun festhielt. Aber bis es soweit war, musste er sich in Geduld üben und abwarten, was die Zeit so alles brachte. Falls es überhaupt mal so weit kommen sollte...

"Verdammt!"

Yusaku war genervt. Frust und Lustlosigkeit machten sich in ihm breit, doch trotzdem sollte er sich langsam mal an die Arbeit machen, wenn er jemals ein erfolgreicher Schriftsteller werden wollte.

Bis weit in die Nacht hinein versuchte Yusaku, an seinem ersten Baron der Nacht-Manuskript zu arbeiten, aber das gelang ihm einfach nicht. Stundenlang starrte er abwechselnd auf seine von Hand geschriebenen Notizen und dem leeren Blatt Papier, ohne etwas am Zustand zu verändern. Ihm wollte kein guter Beginn einfallen, seine halbwegs angefangenen Formulierungen hatte er sofort wieder durchgestrichen. Nicht mal einen Titel hatte er gefunden. Als Yusaku nach der Zeit schaute, zeigte seine Armbanduhr halb drei Uhr nachts an. Er grummelte nur und dachte weiter nach. Nach einer weiteren Dreiviertelstunde seufzte Yusaku schliesslich genervt auf, steckte sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich zurück.

"Verdammter Mist, verdammter!"

Yusaku wusste ganz genau, warum er nicht bei der Sache war und somit auch nicht arbeiten konnte; Er musste die ganze Zeit über an Yukiko denken. Das war Ironie des Schicksals, immerhin war sie es gewesen, die ihm die Ideen für sein Buch geliefert hatte...Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei ihr. Bei Yukiko, die ihn angelächelt hatte, als sie ihm alles erzählte...

"Yukiko, wo bist du nur?"

Sein Ruf nach ihr war verzweifelt. Aber wie erwartet erhielt Yusaku keine Antwort.

Schlecht gelaunt ging er schliesslich ins Bett, und noch schlechter gelaunt stand er nur vier Stunden später wieder auf.

Ohne etwas zu essen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und verharrte dort eine halbe Stunde in einer nachdenklichen Position, ohne sich einmal zu bewegen. Dann aber zündete er sich wieder eine Zigarette an und trat ans Fenster. Sein nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf den verwahrlosten Innenhof, der von vier Wohnblöcken umgeben war und der keinerlei Heimatgefühle aufkommen liess. Der kleine Kinderspielplatz war kaputt, hauptsächlich jedoch, weil betrunkene Jugendliche randaliert und alles kurz und klein geschlagen hatten. Es gab schon lange keine Bäume mehr, und die wenigen Sträucher, die noch übrig geblieben waren, hatten längst ihre grüne Farbe verloren. Fröhliches Kinderlachen hörte man hier auch schon seit Monaten nicht mehr, da die Mieter in dieser Umgebung alles entweder Arbeitslose, oftmals alkoholisierte Junggesellen oder Menschen mit einer kriminellen Vergangenheit waren. Yusaku war da eine löbliche Ausnahme. Dennoch war dies kein Platz mehr für eine Familie, geschweige denn für Kinder.

Dabei war bis vor gut zwei Jahren noch das Gegenteil der Fall...

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Yusaku von diesem trostlosen Anblick ab und sah sich stattdessen in der Wohnung um. Die 3 ½-Zimmer-Wohnung, die er bis vor zwei Jahren zusammen mit seinem Vater bewohnte, und für die er nun alleine die Miete bezahlte, erschien plötzlich so leer, trotz der gemütlichen Einrichtung und der ganzen Fotos. Yusakus Blick blieb an einem bestimmten Bild hängen. Auf diesem waren er und sein Vater Shunsaku abgebildet, den er sehr geliebt hatte, und der vor zwei Jahren unglücklicherweise einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war.

Gewisse Gegenstände, die Yusaku an seinen Vater erinnerten und ihm normalerweise immer Trost gespendet hatten, heiterten ihn jedoch nicht mehr auf. Nicht einmal das grosse Poster von Yukiko, das er vor Wochen besorgt und an die Wand geklebt hatte, um sie doch noch ansehen zu können, munterte ihn auf. Im Gegenteil, dadurch wurde seine Sehnsucht nach ihr nur noch stärker.

Yusaku seufzte tief und liess seinen Blick wieder durch den ganzen Raum schweifen. Im Moment lebte er zwar noch in einer Mietwohnung, aber insgeheim wünschte er sich die eigenen vier Wände. Es sollte aber keine Eigentumswohnung sein, sondern ein Haus. Ein eigenes Haus, in dem er einen Raum ganz nach seinen Wünschen gestalten konnte. Ihm schwebte eine riesige Bibliothek vor, gefüllt mit den besten Krimis der ganzen Welt.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Yusaku gleich wohler ums Herz. Am liebsten würde er das Haus mit einer Frau teilen und einrichten. Mit einer Frau wie Yukiko...

Der junge Schriftsteller warf sich auf das Sofa, streckte sich aus und liess seine Gedanken weiter um die Immobilie kreisen. Die Finanzierung war für ihn kein Problem, das nötige Geld für ein eigenes Haus besass er bereits. Sein Vater hatte ihm ein beträchtliches Vermögen hinterlassen, das dafür reichte und sogar noch eine kleine Reserve bot.

Dennoch rührte Yusaku das Erbe nicht an, sondern versuchte, ohne dessen Hilfe über die Runden zu kommen. Bisher hatte das ganz gut geklappt, da er kein grosser Esser war und auch sonst sehr wenig zum Leben brauchte, auch wenn er dabei auf das Eine oder Andere verzichten musste. Aber für ein eigenes Haus tat er das gerne.

Erneut liess er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, doch dieses Mal hatte er gemischte Gefühle dabei. Denn auch wenn diese Wohnung ihn immer an Shunsaku erinnerte, so war und blieb es doch eine Mietwohnung. Irgendwann wollte er umziehen. Die Erinnerungsstücke an ihn würde er ja schliesslich mitnehmen. Ausserdem hatte Yusaku gehört, dass dieses Gebäude sowieso bald abgerissen werden sollte, also blieb ihm früher oder später gar nichts anderes übrig, als seine Sachen zu packen und zu gehen.

Und diesen Lebensabschnitt hinter sich zu lassen...

Während Yusaku immer noch nachdenklich zur Decke hoch starrte, kam es ihm plötzlich vor, als würde sie sich absenken. Die Wände kamen auch immer näher und würden ihn wohl bald erdrücken. Er musste hier raus! Sofort!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Yusaku auf, griff sich seine Jacke und verliess fluchtartig die Wohnung.

Als er endlich an der frischen Luft war, atmete er erst mal tief durch. Er spürte, wie sich das Chaos, das sich in seinem Kopf gebildet hatte, langsam wieder auflöste und Ordnung schaffte. Die frische, kühle Luft tat ihm gut. So gut, dass ihm vielleicht endlich die Idee für einen guten Buchanfang einfiel. Doch das würde nicht geschehen, wenn er einfach hier stehen blieb. Er musste sich bewegen, sonst wurde das nichts.

Yusaku zündete sich wieder eine Zigarette an, dann ging er los.

Ohne genaues Ziel und ohne Plan irrte der Schriftsteller den ganzen Tag durch die grosse Stadt. Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei Yukiko, etwas anderes wollte nun gar nicht mehr in seinen Kopf. Ständig musste er an ihr Gesicht denken, ihre Blicke, die sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, und an ihr Lächeln, das ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sofort in den Bann gezogen hatte.

Erst gegen Abend kehrte Yusaku nach Hause zurück, doch als er den Schlüssel ins Türschloss stecken wollte, hielt er inne. War es richtig, dass er die Wohnung ausgerechnet jetzt betrat?

Yusaku hatte das Gefühl, dass er das nicht durfte. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht in der Wohnung verschanzen. Er musste noch mal in die Stadt. Eine innere Stimme zwang ihn regelrecht dazu, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht bereuen würde. Warum auch immer.

Entschlossen drehte Yusaku seiner Wohnung den Rücken zu und ging den Weg zurück, den er gerade erst gekommen war. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er bei der Kreuzung an, bei der er vor einer Stunde eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Doch anstatt auf der Hauptstrasse zu bleiben, hielt er sich dieses Mal an die Nebenstrassen. Aber warum er das tat, wusste er nicht. Yusaku wusste nur, dass es richtig war.

Als er gedankenverloren in eine Seitengasse einbog, drangen zwei männliche und eine weibliche Stimme an seine Ohren. Der Schriftsteller blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Komm schon, Süsse. Hab dich doch nicht so."

"Lassen Sie mich sofort los!"

"Mach keinen Quatsch, Kleine. Du willst es doch auch."

"Nein! Lassen Sie mich-!"

Yusaku wusste sofort, was hier los war. Er sprintete los, und als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er die Besitzer der Stimmen. Zwei muskelbepackte Männer bedrängten eine junge Frau, die ihnen ganz klar unterlegen war. Einer von ihnen hielt ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken fest, während der andere breitbeinig vor ihr stand und sie mit gierigen Blicken musterte.

"Du siehst gut aus, meine Süsse", sagte er und grinste sie mit einem schmierigen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu-"

"Aufhören!"

Yusaku hatte genug gehört. Es war klar, was die Männer mit der Frau vorhatten. Etwas, was er um jeden Preis verhindern musste. Mutig stellte er sich den beiden gegenüber.

"Lasst sofort die Frau in Ruhe!"

Der grössere Mann, der die Arme der Frau festhielt, lachte nur, als er den Schriftsteller sah.

"Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram und verschwinde", sagte der andere und drehte sich zu Yusaku um. "Kleine Kinder haben hier nichts verloren."

Sein Komplize lachte laut über die Bemerkung.

"Hilfe!", rief die Frau und versuchte, sich aus dem festen Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Sie scheiterte jedoch daran. "Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

"Halt die Klappe, Püppchen!"

Der kleinere der beiden Männer schlug nach ihr, und Yusaku musste tatenlos zusehen. Da der Mann die bedrängte Frau durch seine Grösse und seinen Standort bisher verdeckt hatte, hatte Yusaku ihr Gesicht nicht sehen können. Jetzt allerdings erkannte er es. Er erkannte sogar die Frau!

_Es war Yukiko Fujimine__._

Sie hatte ihn nun ebenfalls gesehen und gleich erkannt.

"Herr Kudo!", rief sie verzweifelt. "Helfen Sie mir, bitte!"

Der kleinere Mann lachte laut.

"Was will eine Brillenschlange schon gegen uns ausrichten?"

"Das werdet ihr gleich sehen, ihr Mistkerle!"

Wütend stürmte Yusaku auf die Gruppe zu und beförderte mit einem gezielten Faustschlag den kleineren Mann auf den Boden. Er blieb bewusstlos liegen, doch das warnte den zweiten vor. Er schmetterte Yukiko an die Wand und griff nun seinerseits an. Mit voller Wucht schlug er nach dem jungen Schriftsteller und erwischte ihn an der Schläfe. Yusakus Brille war sofort kaputt, die zersplitterten Gläser sprangen aus der Fassung, und das Gestell bohrte sich in seine Schläfe. Yusaku spürte, wie das Blut über seine Wange lief, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Was war schon ein bisschen Blut gegen die Unversehrtheit von Yukiko?

Wieder steckte Yusaku einen Schlag ein, und dieses Mal traf sein Gegner sein Gesicht. Seine Lippe begann sofort zu bluten. Ein Glück, dass der Mann nicht Yusakus Nase getroffen hatte, sonst wäre die jetzt mit Sicherheit zertrümmert...

Yukiko hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerichtet und hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm. Als sie sah, wie Yusaku taumelte und im Begriff war, vom Mann überwältigt zu werden, griff sie in den Kampf ein. So schnell und hart sie konnte trat sie von hinten gegen die Kniekehle des Mannes. Dieser heulte vor Schmerzen auf und knickte mit beiden Knien ein, so dass Yusaku mit einem harten Faustschlag einen weiteren Treffer landen konnte. In diesem Moment mischte sich der zweite Mann wieder in den Kampf, und Yusaku wusste, dass er diesen schnell beenden musste. Seine Kräfte gingen langsam zur Neige, und durch die fehlende Brille sah er seine Umgebung nur schemenhaft.

Dennoch nahm Yusaku die Kampfstellung ein und zeigte sich entschlossener denn je.

"Los komm, wir hauen ab! Der ist uns über!"

Mit diesen Worten zerrte der grössere den kleineren Mann auf die Beine. Sie rannten los und liessen die beiden 19-Jährigen alleine zurück.

Yusaku blieb so lange in der Kampfstellung, bis die beiden Männer verschwunden waren und er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehrten. Einzig er und Yukiko wussten, dass er bluffte. Nie und nimmer hätte Yusaku gegen beide gleichzeitig kämpfen und gewinnen können. Nie. Aber genau das konnte er vermitteln.

Jetzt allerdings liess seine Anspannung nach, Yusaku begann wieder zu taumeln. Der Schlag, den er einstecken musste, hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt als er gedacht hatte. Dann knickte er ein und fiel kraftlos auf die Knie.

"Herr Kudo! Oh mein Gott!"

Yukiko war entsetzt. Schnell eilte sie an die Seite des Schriftstellers und stützte ihn. "Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie ins Krankenhaus."

"Nein... nicht", murmelte Yusaku, doch dann war er doch froh um Yukikos Unterstützung.

"Erst mal hinsetzen...", keuchte die Schauspielerin und zog ihn hoch. "Irgendwo, wo es sicher ist."

Fünf Minuten später hatte sie einen geeigneten Platz gefunden. Eine einzelne, unbesetzte Sitzbank in der Nähe einer Imbissbude bot die perfekte Gelegenheit für die beiden, sicher, aber auch ungestört zu sein.

Kaum hatten sie sich darauf niedergelassen, durchsuchte Yukiko eilig ihre Handtasche und zog schliesslich ein Taschentuch hervor. Vorsichtig und sanft begann sie, Yusakus Wunde an seiner Schläfe zu betupfen.

"Das sieht übel aus", murmelte sie besorgt. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie sie von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen würden."

"Ach, das ist doch nicht nötig", sagte Yusaku, spürte aber gleichzeitig, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Auch das noch...

"Nicht nötig?", fragte Yukiko ungläubig nach. "Sie wurden verletzt! Wegen mir! Dabei haben Sie mir das Leben gerettet, Herr Kudo-"

"Nennen Sie mich Yusaku, bitte", unterbrach er sie. "Das klingt besser." Er versuchte Yukiko anzulächeln, doch es wurde nur eine verzerrte Grimasse.

Die Schauspielerin schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Yusaku den starken Mann markieren musste, war doch irgendwie klar. Dennoch fand Yukiko es nicht arrogant oder schlimm. Sie konnte sogar darüber lachen.

"Wie Sie wünschen... Yusaku", sagte sie. "Aber ich verlange, dass auch Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen."

"Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl, meine Teuerste."

Er lächelte sie verführerisch an, obwohl er sie gar nicht richtig sehen konnte. Ohne Brille war er eben doch fast so blind wie ein Maulwurf...

Glücklich seufzend hakte sich Yukiko bei ihm ein und lehnte sich an ihn.

In diesem Augenblick war Yusaku mehr als froh, dass er nicht zu Hause geblieben war. Wäre er nicht zur Stelle gewesen, wäre Yukiko jetzt womöglich gar nicht mehr am Leben... Und er hätte sie für immer verloren...

"Yukiko, ich...", begann er, wurde jedoch gleich von ihr unterbrochen.

"Ich weiss", sagte sie, stand auf und zog Yusaku sachte auf die Beine. "Ich bringe Sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus."

Yusaku wollte ihr zwar widersprechen, blieb dann aber doch stumm. Er hatte sie eigentlich fragen wollen, was sie während der letzten Wochen alles erlebt hatte, aber dafür hatten sie auch später noch Zeit. Im Moment war das nebensächlich. Wichtig war nur, dass Yukiko wieder da war. Er hatte sie zurückbekommen, und das war momentan das Wichtigste überhaupt.

Trotz Wunden, Kopfschmerzen und einer blutigen Lippe war Yusaku endlich wieder glücklich.

**Kapitel 5: ****Eine schauspielerische Meisterleistung**

Yusaku Kudo hatte noch mal Glück gehabt.

Die Diagnose, die er erhielt, war leicht zu verdauen. Neben ein paar Blessuren, einer blutigen Lippe und mehreren blauen Flecken hatte er sich noch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Gemäss der Aussage des Arztes war diese jedoch leicht zu kurieren. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ruhiges Liegen reichte dafür aus. Alles in allem war es nichts, was sein Leben kurz- oder langfristig in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Es waren alles Wunden, die später nicht mehr sichtbar waren.

Yukiko hingegen blieb fast unverletzt. Sie kam mit drei blauen Flecken, einer Schürfung und dem Schock davon. Für Yusaku waren das die besten Nachrichten heute. Dass Yukiko sonst gesund war, war für ihn die Hauptsache. Denn mehr als für seine eigenen Wunden interessierte er sich für Yukiko und ihr Wohlbefinden.

Beide mussten nicht über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben, sondern konnten gleich wieder gehen. Als sie jedoch um kurz vor zehn Uhr abends das Gebäude endlich verlassen konnten, blieb Yukiko plötzlich wie angefroren stehen. Yusaku sah sie fragend an.

"Ich kann nicht in mein Hotel zurück", sagte sie und sah zu ihrem Retter hoch. "Die Paparazzi werden vielleicht schon vom Überfall gehört haben und dort auf mich warten."

Das war sehr gut möglich, überlegte Yusaku und musterte Yukiko nachdenklich. Wenn sie jetzt dort auftauchen würde, gäbe das ziemlich unvorteilhafte Fotos. Die Schauspielerin konnte sich solche aber nicht leisten.

Sie mussten sich also etwas einfallen lassen, und Yusaku hatte bereits eine Idee.

"Warum kommen Sie nicht erst mal zu mir? In meiner Wohnung sind wir unbeobachtet und können uns in Ruhe überlegen, was wir machen sollen. Sind Sie einverstanden, Yukiko?"

Die Schauspielerin nickte dankbar.

Als sie Yusakus Wohnung zum ersten Mal betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht.

Wie konnte in einer solch stinknormalen Wohnung jemand so Aussergewöhnliches leben? Die 3 ½-Zimmer-Wohnung war eingerichtet wie jede andere Wohnung auch. Sie war aufgeräumt und sauber, und man würde gar nicht ahnen, dass hier ein einzelner Junggeselle lebte.

Yukiko wandte sich Yusaku zu.

"Dürfte ich kurz Ihr Bad benutzen?"

"Oh, natürlich", sagte Yusaku und deutete auf besagten Raum. "Es ist gleich hier."

"Danke."

Während Yukiko sich zurechtmachte, wusch sich Yusaku das Gesicht in der Küche und suchte anschliessend in seinem Schlafzimmer seine alte Brille. Ein Glück, dass er sie noch behalten hatte, sonst wäre er jetzt ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Sie tat es in der Not noch, auch wenn die Stärke der Gläser nicht mehr mit seiner Sehschärfe übereinstimmten.

Er musste am nächsten Tag unbedingt zum Optiker. Yusaku war froh, dass er die Überreste seiner Brille noch einsammeln konnte. Vielleicht konnte der Optiker sie wieder zusammenflicken...

Yukiko erschien wieder und gesellte sich zum Schriftsteller.

"Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Yusaku höflich.

"Nein, danke."

Yusaku schwieg kurz, bevor er kurzerhand endlich die Frage stellte, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte.

"Wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit, Yukiko?"

"Auf Okinawa", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäss.

Yusaku war überrascht.

"Was? Aber mir wurde etwas anderes gesagt."

"Dass die Dreharbeiten auf den Inseln beendet wären, war gelogen."

"Warum das denn?"

"Ich habe der Filmcrew von dir erzählt, und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie deinen Anruf sofort durchstellen sollen. Aber scheinbar hat es ihnen nicht gepasst, denn auch in der Crew gibt es Männer, die mich gerne näher kennenlernen würden. Du als 'aufdringlicher Fan', wie sie dich nannten, wäre nur Konkurrenz. Grosse Konkurrenz, um genau zu sein. Also riefen sie in meinem Hotel an und verbreiteten die Lüge. Aber das habe ich erst im Nachhinein erfahren."

Yukiko sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Yusaku hoch. "Ich habe nie etwas von Ihnen gehört, keine Anrufe oder sonst irgendwas. Ich dachte schon, Sie wollen nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, sich nicht mehr mit mir treffen. Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten mich vergessen."

"Sie vergessen?", fragte Yusaku empört. "Wie könnte ich Sie denn einfach so vergessen? Das ist unmöglich. Unmöglich für mich."

Yukiko war erleichtert, diese Worte zu hören, und sie lächelte. In diesem Moment war sie sehr froh, den stattlichen Schriftsteller an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Aber dass ein Mann ein ehrliches Interesse an ihr hatte, hatte sie bisher noch nie erlebt.

Nachdenklich ging Yukiko auf das Regal zu, auf dem sie vorhin die Fotos entdeckt hatte. Sie musterte die Bilder interessiert.

"Ist das Ihr Vater?", fragte sie plötzlich und zeigte auf ein bestimmtes Foto. Yusaku trat zu ihr.

"Ja, das ist er."

"Das ist Wahnsinn", murmelte Yukiko daraufhin. "Man sieht, dass Sie Vater und Sohn sind. Diese Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich bemerkenswert..."

Yusaku blieb stumm. Sie hatte auf das Foto gezeigt, das sein Vater Shunsaku am Abend seiner Ermordung bei sich getragen hatte. Es war das Foto, auf dem er und Yusaku vor ihrem Haus abgebildet waren.

Es war ein Foto aus glücklichen Tagen...

Yukiko bemerkte seinen traurigen Blick, und es war ihr nicht recht. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

"Sie können nichts dafür", murmelte Yusaku. "Aber wir sollten jetzt überlegen, wie wir Sie ins Hotel zurückbringen können."

Die Schauspielerin nickte.

Zwei Minuten später sassen die beiden stumm auf dem Sofa und überlegten hin und her. Yusaku hatte eigentlich viele Ideen, aber er verwarf alle wieder.

"Es ist übrigens das Hotel, in dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben", bemerkte Yukiko und verhalf damit Yusaku zu einer weiteren Idee.

"Dann hätte ich einen Vorschlag", sagte er langsam.

Die junge Frau sah ihn fragend an. "Es ist allerdings Ihre Mitarbeit von Nöten", fügte Yusaku hinzu.

"Meine Mitarbeit?"

"Ihr schauspielerisches Talent, um genau zu sein."

Yukiko war sofort begeistert.

"Ich höre?"

Yusaku räusperte sich.

"Ich erkläre es ganz simpel. Wir führen uns wie Betrunkene auf und verschaffen uns Zutritt ins Hotel. Das war's."

Yukiko war erstaunt.

"Und das funktioniert? Obwohl der Plan so... einfach ist?"

"Genau deswegen", sagte Yusaku und grinste sie an. "Je einfacher der Plan, desto weniger Fehler können passieren. Die Paparazzi werden nicht damit rechnen, dass Sie sich ihnen geradezu auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren."

"Aber ob sie uns das abkaufen werden? Ich weiss nicht, ob-"

"Sie sind doch eine Schauspielerin, Yukiko", sagte Yusaku, griff sie an den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. "Eine verdammt gute sogar. Und ich habe schon genug Betrunkene gesehen, um zu wissen, wie sehr man sich daneben benehmen kann. Der Plan wird funktionieren, da bin ich mir sicher."

Yukiko war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher.

"Ich weiss nicht...", sagte sie zögernd.

"Kommen Sie, das wird doch ein Kinderspiel", versuchte Yusaku sie vollständig zu überzeugen. "Das wird klappen. Zwei Betrunkene auf der Suche nach mehr Alkohol, wir werden am Hotel vorbeikommen... Na?"

Yukiko lächelte endlich.

"Ich verstehe", sagte sie und lächelte fies. "Gut, ich bin dabei. Aber wenn das mal keine böse Überraschung für eventuelle wartende Paparazzi ist..."

Yusaku lachte.

"Dann werde ich mal meinen Freund anrufen und ihn einweihen."

"Ihren Freund?", fragte Yukiko verständnislos.

"Der Hoteldirektor", sagte Yusaku nur.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie in der Nähe ihres Ziels und warteten auf ihren Auftritt. Als Yusakus Handy als vereinbartes Zeichen einmal klingelte, wusste er, dass die Show beginnen konnte.

"Na dann, wünschen wir uns Glück."

Kurz bevor er losgehen wollte, packte Yukiko ihn am Arm und hielt ihn so zurück.

"Viel Glück", flüsterte sie. Yusaku lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Das wird schon", sagte sie und ging dann los.

Der Schriftsteller beschloss, erst die Gegend zu überprüfen, bevor er sich mit Yukiko auf die Strasse begab.

Als reicher Geschäftsmann verkleidet stieg er ein paar Minuten später aus dem Taxi, das vor dem Hotel gehalten hatte, und liess seinen Koffer hineinbringen. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, so dass er noch draussen blieb und den Anruf entgegen nahm. Am anderen Ende war Yukiko, die so dafür sorgte, dass Yusaku unauffällig alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung registrieren konnte.

Der Schriftsteller sah, dass tatsächlich Paparazzi auf der Lauer lagen und nur darauf warteten, Yukiko vor die Linse zu bekommen. Sie mussten ihren Plan also weiter verfolgen.

Er beendete sein angebliches Telefongespräch und ging ins Hotel, wo der Direktor ihn bereits erwartete. Nur zehn Minuten später verliess Yusaku das Gebäude jedoch wieder - durch den Hintereingang und als Bettler in Lumpen gekleidet. Er war froh, dass er alles mit dem Hoteldirektor abgesprochen hatte und auf seine Hilfe zählen konnte...

Operation Täuschung konnte beginnen.

Die wartenden Paparazzi hörten kurze Zeit später, wie sich zwei lärmende und scheinbar betrunkene Männer näherten. Doch erst als sie um die Ecke bogen, wurden sie richtig laut. Yusaku sang lauthals verschiedene Lieder, und traf dabei nicht einen einzigen richtigen Ton, während Yukiko, die eine Perücke trug und ebenfalls als Bettler verkleidet war, torkelnd immer wieder gegen ihn stiess und mit tiefer Stimme ebenfalls ziemlich falsch mitsang. Beide hatten eine halb leere Flasche in der Hand, und als sie schwankend den Eingangsbereich des Hotels erreichten, lachte Yusaku laut auf.

"Hier drin gibt's bestimmt noch mehr su s-s-saufen", lallte er lautstark. "Komm mit, K-Kleiner. Hicks!"

Der Portier, der auch noch zu dieser späten Stunde draussen stand, versuchte zwar, die beiden daran zu hindern, das Hotel zu betreten, doch da auch er in den Plan eingeweiht war, liess er sich von Yusaku scheinbar niederschlagen. Er und die verkleidete Yukiko hatten freien Zugang, und kaum waren sie in der Lobby, erschien auch schon der Hoteldirektor und führte sie in sein Büro. Dann wies er seinen Portier an, die wartenden Paparazzi fortzuschicken. Als sie endlich merkten, dass sie reingelegt wurden, zogen sie beleidigt von dannen.

Operation Täuschung war geglückt, Yusakus Plan hatte funktioniert.

Yukiko und er lachten sich fast kaputt, als sie sich die Gesichter der veräppelten Paparazzi vorstellten. Sie hatten sie ein zweites Mal ausgetrickst, und für Yukiko war das eine echte Genugtuung.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten, begleitete Yusaku Yukiko auf ihr Zimmer. Kaum waren sie alleine, fiel die Schauspielerin ihm erfreut und erleichtert in die Arme.

Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, darum war sie sehr froh, dass sie jetzt einfach nur die Gegenwart des Schriftstellers geniessen konnte.

Aber... dass auch Yusaku schauspielerisches Talent besass, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Er war eben doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

**Kapitel 6: ****Bedeutende Worte**

Es dauerte lange.

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden sass Yusaku bei seinem Optiker und wartete auf seine Brille. Er hatte den Fachmann überzeugen können, dass es wichtig für ihn war, die Brille sofort wieder tragen zu können, und er liess sich freundlicherweise breitschlagen. Yusaku war immerhin ein netter junger Mann, der ehrlich war und dem man vertrauen konnte. Ausserdem bezahlte er seine Rechnungen immer pünktlich, also konnte er auch mal eine Ausnahme machen und alle anderen Kunden warten lassen.

Während der Optiker sich Yusakus kaputter Brille annahm, sass der Besitzer still da und wartete geduldig auf seine Sehhilfe. Um sich die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen, las er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen Zeitschriften, die er sich wenige Millimeter vor die Nase halten musste, um die Schriftzeichen überhaupt entziffern zu können. Dabei entdeckte er auch gleich mehrere Artikel über Yukiko, die er interessiert las.

Er schmunzelte über das Geschriebene, wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach, und ärgerte sich, wenn es eine Lüge war.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, die Yusaku mit Warten verbracht hatte, kamen endlich die undeutlichen Umrisse des Optikers auf ihn zu. Dieser setzte ihm die Brille auf die Nase und überprüfte, ob sie gut sass oder irgendwo Druckstellen hinterlassen könnte. Doch das tat sie nicht, sie sass perfekt, die Reparatur war fachmännisch ausgeführt worden.

Und Yusaku konnte endlich die ganze Umgebung wieder scharf sehen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl nach der ganzen Warterei!

Der Optiker hatte die Sehhilfe mit kritischen Blicken gemustert, dann nahm er sie wieder an sich, mit der Begründung, sie noch putzen zu wollen. Zwei Minuten später bekam Yusaku sie wieder zurück.

Er hatte seine Brille wieder auf der Nase, er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, und die anderen Verletzungen spürte er kaum noch. Es ging ihm wieder gut.

Fast wieder gut.

Obwohl er sich erst vor weniger als zwölf Stunden von Yukiko verabschiedet hatte, hatte er schon wieder Sehnsucht nach ihr. Er vermisste sie, obwohl er wusste, dass es vollkommen unsinnig war. Sie war ja ebenfalls in Tokyo und nicht am anderen Ende der Welt.

Als Yusaku sich am Vorabend von Yukiko verabschiedet hatte, hatten sie zur Sicherheit ihre Handynummern ausgetauscht, damit sie einander problemlos und ohne Umwege erreichen konnten, ohne auf andere Menschen angewiesen sein zu müssen. Damit hatten sie schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, weswegen sie sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hatten.

Nachdem er die Reparatur seiner Brille mit barem Geld bezahlt hatte, verabschiedete Yusaku sich von seinem Optiker. Kaum trat er vor dem Fachgeschäft auf die Strasse, zückte er schon sein Handy und wählte Yukikos Nummer. Als sie jedoch auch nach mehrmaligen Klingeln den Anruf nicht entgegennahm, dachte sich Yusaku nichts dabei. Yukiko musste schliesslich arbeiten, aber in einer Drehpause würde sie sicher sehen, dass er angerufen hatte.

Und dem war tatsächlich so, denn nur zehn Minuten später rief sie zurück.

Aufgrund des fast leeren Akkus von Yukikos Handy beschränkten sie sich auf wenige Sätze, aus Angst, plötzlich unterbrochen zu werden. Trotz des nervtötenden Pieptons, der zwischendurch zu hören war und der rasch in kürzeren Abständen auftrat, schlug Yukiko ihm vor, sie doch auf dem Set zu besuchen. Am besten gleich jetzt, um die Mittagszeit, weil da nur die nötigsten Mitarbeiter anwesend waren.

Yusaku willigte sofort erfreut ein. Er durfte Yukiko wieder sehen!

Als er das kurze Telefongespräch beendet hatte, rief er ein Taxi und kam Yukikos Einladung sofort nach.

Kaum setzte Yusaku einen Fuss auf das Set, spürte er schon die hasserfüllten und verächtlichen Blicke der Crew. Der Schriftsteller jedoch kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wusste, dass er als Eindringling angesehen wurde, doch da Yukiko ihn eingeladen hatte und er dementsprechend nicht einfach so ohne Grund aufgetaucht war, prallten die Blicke geradezu an seiner Haut ab.

Unbeirrt ging der Schriftsteller weiter und entdeckte dann schon von weitem Yukiko. Sie trug ein rabenschwarzes, knallenges, figurbetontes, trägerloses Abendkleid, das die obere Hälfte ihres Rückens komplett freilegte. Zudem trug die Schauspielerin eine Hochsteckfrisur.

Yusaku fielen fast die Augen raus, und ihm blieb die Luft weg. Yukikos Anblick raubte ihm den Atem, er konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr lassen.

Es war zwar nur ein Kostüm für den Film, das wusste er, doch trotzdem sah Yukiko darin einfach wunderschön und ungemein sexy aus.

Als die Schauspielerin ihn entdeckte und hocherfreut auf ihn zukam, ahnte Yusaku, dass die Crew darüber nicht erfreut war. Und tatsächlich, aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, wie es den Männern geradezu in den Fingern juckte. Doch er gab nichts darum, und auch Yukiko schien das nicht zu bemerken. Als sie noch eineinhalb Meter von Yusaku entfernt war, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie warf sich dem Schriftsteller an den Hals.

"Bin ich froh, dass Sie hier sind, Yusaku", murmelte sie und seufzte erleichtert auf. Yusaku umarmte sie sanft.

"Ich denke, nach dem, was wir gestern Abend erlebt haben, können Sie mich mit 'Du' ansprechen."

Yukiko lächelte ihn an.

"Wenn du das auch tust, Yusaku."

"Gerne."

"Yukiko, bitte! Wir müssen hier arbeiten!"

Die Stimme des Regisseurs wehte zu ihnen hinüber und verursachte bei Yukiko ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Er hat Recht", sagte sie und sah zu Yusaku hoch. "Aber wir haben in ein paar Minuten Mittagspause, dann können wir zusammen essen. Wartest du bitte so lange?"

"Sehr gerne sogar", sagte Yusaku. "Ich wollte schon immer mal den Schauspielern bei der Arbeit zusehen."

"Ach, ehrlich?", fragte Yukiko überrascht.

"Man weiss nie, ob man so was mal in einem Buch verwenden kann", sagte der Schriftsteller und lächelte. "Du weisst schon."

Yukiko lächelte nur, dann trennte sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrem Gegenüber und ging zum Regisseur, der sie schon fast böse ansah.

Yusaku begab sich zu einer Stelle, von wo aus er Yukiko im Blick hatte, er jedoch niemandem im Weg stand. Kaum konzentrierte sich die Schauspielerin wieder auf ihre Rolle, kam ein muskulöser, hünenhafter Mann zum Schriftsteller. Dieser erkannte sofort, dass es einer der Kameramänner war.

"Ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat", sagte der Hüne und sah Yusaku eindringlich an. "Halte dich fern von Yukiko. Sie ist echt eine echte Zicke mit Starallüren, die alle hier nur herumkommandiert und mit ihren Sonderwünschen nervt."

"Den Eindruck habe ich nicht", gab Yusaku gelassen zurück und sah dem zwei Köpfe grösseren Mann ins Gesicht.

"Es ist aber so."

Der Schriftsteller seufzte lautlos. Der Neid hatte gesprochen. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie niederträchtig Menschen sein konnten...

"Hast du das kapiert, Milchbubi?"

Der Hüne hielt seine gewaltige Faust vor Yusakus Nase und drohte, sie in sein Gesicht zu schlagen. Yusaku seufzte erneut.

Damit hatte der Kerl bewiesen, dass er ihn nicht aus Sorge von Yukiko wegscheuchen wollte, sondern einzig und allein deshalb, weil er selber an ihr interessiert war.

Yusaku wiederholte seine Gedanken. Niederträchtig war das... Aber dass er auch noch Lügen über Yukiko verbreiten wollte, schlug dem Fass schon fast den Boden aus.

"Ich warne dich, Kleiner. Halte dich von Yukiko fern!"

"Ihr Chef ruft Sie", sagte Yusaku gelangweilt und blickte wieder hoch.

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!"

"Ihr Chef ruft Sie wirklich."

Als der Kameramann sich genervt umdrehte, sah er, dass der Regisseur ihn tatsächlich energisch zu sich her winkte.

Sofort ging er zu ihm, während Yusaku ihm mit den Augen folgte und dann sah, wie der Regisseur ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselte.

"Eine Stunde Mittagpause!", rief dieser daraufhin mit lauter Stimme. "Yukiko, bitte sei pünktlich wieder hier, ja?"

"Keine Sorge, ich werde das Set nicht verlassen."

"Danke, du bist ein Schatz."

Kaum war Yukiko wieder bei Yusaku, stöhnte sie leise.

"Endlich."

"Ist dir nicht kalt, wenn du so in der Gegend herumläufst?", fragte Yusaku besorgt und deutete auf das rückenlose Abendkleid.

"Jetzt schon, aber in der Kantine ist es warm. Wollen wir-?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte sich Yusaku seinen Sakko ausgezogen und die Jacke über Yukikos Schultern geworfen.

"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Yukiko lächelte.

"Danke."

Während die Crew noch die wertvollsten Requisiten und Kostüme wegschloss und dann in die Kantine verschwand, um das Mittagessen einzunehmen, befanden sich Yusaku und Yukiko schon längst darin.

Die Schauspielerin hatte sich trotz der gesunden Auswahl von Salaten und Gemüse für eine doppelte Portion Pommes Frites entschieden. Yusaku hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt, als er das sah, doch er hielt sich zurück und blieb stumm. Yukiko jedoch wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

"Es stimmt zwar, dass wir aufpassen und auf unsere Linie achten müssen, aber glücklicherweise kann ich essen, was ich will", antwortete sie auf seine ungestellte Frage. "Ich nehme einfach nicht zu."

"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Yusaku und lachte.

"Willst du denn nichts essen?"

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", gab der Schriftsteller zurück und liess den Blick durch den ganzen Raum gleiten, während sich Yukiko ein viereckiges Stück zwischen die Zähne schob.

Die Crew, die ihn bis vorhin noch mit bösen Blicken angestarrt hatte, würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Er wunderte sich darüber, doch als der hünenhafte Kameramann, der ihn vorhin bedroht hatte, an ihren Tisch kam und kaum hörbar eine Entschuldigung nuschelte, war Yusaku baff.

"Wie kommt es, dass sie plötzlich so freundlich zu mir sind?", fragte Yusaku Yukiko, als er sicher war, dass niemand sonst ihn hören konnte.

Yukiko lachte.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie du vorhin bedroht wurdest, und habe dann gleich ein Ultimatum gestellt. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich meine Rolle hinschmeisse und gehe, falls sie dich nicht zu mir lassen oder dich behandeln wie der letzte Dreck." Yukiko lächelte fies. "Und es hat gewirkt, wie man sieht."

"Sehr gut sogar. Danke!" Yusaku machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er Yukiko in die Augen sah.

"Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich jetzt hier bin, oder?"

Yukiko legte die Pommes auf den Teller zurück. Sie holte tief Luft.

"Allerdings, den gibt es."

Yusaku wartete gespannt, er war aber weder beunruhigt noch voller Sorge. Yukiko begann zu sprechen. "Ich habe dich her gebeten, damit ich dich persönlich... ich meine von Angesicht zu Angesicht... zum Essen einladen kann. Als Dank für deine Courage gestern und deine Hilfe, mich ungesehen ins Hotel zurückzubringen."

"Aber das war doch selbstverständlich", sagte Yusaku und griff nach Ihrer Hand. "Das hätte jeder für dich getan."

"Nein, nicht jeder", seufzte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. "Nur du."

Yusaku zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wow. Das hätte er jetzt nicht gedacht...

"Würde es dir heute Abend gehen? Ich weiss, es ist etwas kurzfristig, aber-"

"Ja und nein", sagte Yusaku und unterbrach sie somit.

Yukiko sah ihn betrübt an.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja und nein", wiederholte der Schriftsteller. "Heute Abend geht es mir sogar sehr gut. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mich einlädst. Ich lade dich ein."

Yukiko sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Versuch bloss nicht, mich umstimmen zu wollen", fügte Yusaku hinzu. "Das wirst du nämlich nicht schaffen." Er lächelte.

Und sie lächelte auch. Wenn er so sehr darauf bestand...

"In Ordnung. Um welche Zeit?"

"Sagen wir... um Viertel vor Acht vor deinem Hotel?"

Yukiko nickte.

"Okay!"

In diesem Moment eilte eine junge Frau zu den beiden.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Störung", sagte sie und verbeugte sich. "Der Herr Regisseur möchte noch mit Ihnen reden, Frau Fujimine."

"Oh, aber..."

Sie sah Yusaku an.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, geh nur. Ich sollte mich sowieso wieder an meine Arbeit machen", sagte er und stand auf. Yukiko war sichtlich betrübt, doch sie fing sich wieder. Sie stand ebenfalls auf.

"Bis heute Abend, Yusaku. Und danke."

Yusaku lächelte und nickte ihr zu, dann verschwand sie auch schon aus seinem Blickfeld.

Jetzt war es aber höchste Zeit zu gehen. Kaum hatte Yusaku das Set hinter sich gelassen, machte er sich umgehend auf den Weg nach Hause. Er würde Yukiko in knapp sieben Stunden wieder treffen, und bis dahin hatte er Zeit, an seinem Manuskript weiterzuarbeiten. Ausserdem hatte er sich auch noch entschlossen, sich endlich einen Ruck zu geben. Er hatte also auch noch etwas Zeit, sich auf die bedeutendsten Worte seines bisherigen Lebens vorzubereiten...

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug, und die Ideen kamen ihm gleich massenweise. Yusakus Hand flog geradezu über die Papierblätter und füllten eine Seite nach der anderen. Er war pausenlos am Schreiben, und als er fünfeinhalb Stunden später eine kurze Pause einlegte, schmerzte seine Hand. Schriftstellerei war eben doch ein harter Beruf....

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu seinem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Yukiko zurück, und er bekam plötzlich heftiges Herzklopfen. Als er sich bisher mit ihr getroffen hatte, war ihm das gar nie aufgefallen, doch jetzt, nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, wurde er plötzlich hypernervös bei diesem Gedanken.

Was wäre, wenn sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand? Was wäre, wenn sie sich daraufhin nicht mehr mit ihm treffen wollte? _Was wäre, wenn...?_

Yusaku lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. An so etwas durfte er doch gar nicht denken. Er hatte schliesslich die Blicke gesehen, die sie ihm immer wieder zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte doch gesehen, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Er hatte doch diesen besonderen Glanz gesehen, der in Yukikos Augen trat, wenn sie ihn sah. _Er hatte das doch alles mitbekommen!_

Warum also machte er sich Gedanken darüber? Mehr als ein Nein konnte nicht kommen, und selbst wenn, würde er nicht aufgeben.

Yusaku warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zwanzig vor Sieben. In einer guten Stunde würde er sich wieder mit Yukiko treffen! Der Schriftsteller wurde wieder nervös, jetzt jedoch nicht aufgrund seines Vorhabens, sondern weil er duschen und auch noch tausend andere Sachen machen musste. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging, wenn man schrieb...

Als Yusaku, bereit für den wohl bedeutendsten Abend seines bisherigen Lebens, seinen Wagen vor Yukikos Hotel stoppte, kam sie auch schon auf ihn zu.

"Hallo Yusaku! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

"Hallo schöne Frau! Kommst du auch mit zu meinem Rendezvous mit dir?"

Yukiko musste lachen und stieg dann ein.

Der Weg bis zum Beika-Center Hochhaus war im Nu zurückgelegt. Yukiko kam es wie einen Katzensprung vor.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, war sie überrascht. Yusaku hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie wieder denselben Tisch am Fenster bekamen, den sie schon bei ihrem ersten Date hatten. Yukiko war beeindruckt und erfreut darüber, und sie und Yusaku hofften, dass es ein ruhiger Abend wurde, ohne Besondere Vorkommnisse oder Störenfriede.

Und bisher hatten sie diesbezüglich Glück.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, war es auch heute wieder Vollmond, und Yukiko freute sich sehr darüber. Sie mochte den Mond generell, egal wie er aussah, aber als Vollmond war er nun mal am schönsten anzusehen.

Während die Schauspielerin dauernd Witze erzählte, beobachtete Yusaku sie lächelnd. In den Monaten ihrer Abwesenheit war sie sogar noch schöner geworden. Ihre Augen waren strahlender, ihr Lächeln breiter. Immer wieder warf sie Yusaku verheissungsvolle Blicke zu.

Als eine Kellnerin ihnen die Speisekarte gebracht hatte, lenkten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die grosse Menüauswahl. Neben vielen Gerichten, die sie kannte, entdeckte Yukiko auch eine grosse Menge fremder Speisen. Ihre Neugierde, es auszuprobieren, war gross, doch was wäre, wenn es ihr nicht schmecken würde? Sicherheitshalber entschied sich Yukiko für ein ihr bekanntes, jedoch ausgesprochen leckeres Gericht. Rochenflügel-Filet an einer Zitronensauce und Bratkartoffeln, dazu etwas Saisongemüse.

Sie entschied sich endgültig dafür, doch Yusaku tat sich schwer mit seiner Auswahl. Er wollte diesen Abend zu etwas Besonderem machen, deswegen wusste er nicht, ob er sich für das, seiner Meinung nach, leckerste Menü entscheiden oder ob er etwas völlig Neues ausprobieren sollte.

Während er die Qual der Wahl hatte, musterte Yukiko ihn stumm. Als er sie am Vormittag auf dem Set besuchen kam, hatte er bewiesen, dass ihm das Gerede anderer Leute egal war. Er zog sein Ding durch und liess sich von niemandem dabei reinreden. Er liess sich von niemandem beeinflussen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte...

Der Mann an ihrer Seite musste etwas aushalten können, das wusste Yukiko. Aber Yusaku Kudo könnte es schaffen... Er war stark.

Yukikos Gedanken flogen weiter in die Vergangenheit.

Seit er ihr damals im Hotel einige Minuten Ruhe verschafft und sie regelrecht vor der Menschenmeute beschützt hatte, empfand sie mehr als nur Dankbarkeit für ihn. In den Monaten, in denen sie von Yusaku getrennt war, hatte sie Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Und dabei hatte sie eines begriffen. Der junge Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo war anders als alle Männer, die sie jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf Anhieb gemocht. Sie mochte ihn immer noch sehr. Sie war sogar in ihn verliebt.

Dann schüttelte Yukiko leicht den Kopf.

Nein, das stimmte gar nicht. _Nicht mehr._

Yusaku, der ihr Kopfschütteln bemerkt hatte, richtete das Wort an sie.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte sie und sah auf ihre Hände. In diesem Moment hätte sie sich selbst ohrfeigen können.

Warum zum Teufel log sie ihn jetzt an? Sie war sich doch über ihre Gefühle sicher! Sie war sich darüber sogar zu einhundert Prozent sicher! Warum also sagte sie es ihm nicht einfach?

Obwohl Yukiko sich diese Frage selbst stellte, wusste sie die Antwort bereits.

_Angst._

Sie traute sich nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ihre Angst, in irgendeiner Weise enttäuscht zu werden, war gross. Sie war einfach zu gross.

"Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt", sagte Yusaku und holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. "Was ist los?" Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, versuchte Yusaku es weiter. "Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Bitte, Yukiko."

"Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas", platzte es endlich aus der Schauspielerin heraus. "Aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Es geht um dich, aber gleichzeitig auch um mich, ich bin hin und her gerissen, ich weiss nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht..." Yukiko unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Yusaku wusste genau, dass sie nicht mehr weitersprechen würde, wenn er sie jetzt unterbrach, also blieb er stumm. Er hatte aber eine Ahnung, worum es ging.

Yukiko räusperte sich leise und sah ihrem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, um reinen Tisch zu machen...

Sie sprach weiter.

"Die Zeit, die wir getrennt waren, hat mir die Augen geöffnet, Yusaku. Es ist keine Verliebtheit mehr, die mich zu dir hinzieht. Es ist etwas Stärkeres. Es ist-"

"Liebe", sagte Yusaku und vollendete somit ihren Satz. Yukiko sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber mir geht es genauso."

Yusaku sah sie ernst an. "Ich habe dich jeden Tag vermisst, jeden Tag gebetet, dich endlich wieder zu sehen und mit dir sprechen zu können. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, ich konnte nicht mehr arbeiten. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir war zu gross. Und ich habe etwas begriffen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges."

"Yusaku, du...", begann Yukiko, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Der Schriftsteller nahm ihre Hand in die seine und fuhr leise fort.

"Ich hätte den ganzen Planeten nach dir abgesucht, hätte mich selbst auf dem Mond auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Ich hätte alles getan, um dich wieder zu sehen. Alles. Und ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert wäre. Aber weisst du auch, warum?"

Yukiko blieb still.

"Weil ich dich liebe." Yusaku sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Yukiko Fujimine, von ganzem Herzen. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, denn du bist meine grosse Liebe. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens."

So, jetzt war es raus. Für diese Worte hatte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammengekratzt.

Äusserlich ruhig, innerlich jedoch so aufgewühlt und aufgeregt wie noch nie wartete er auf eine Antwort seiner Angebeteten. Die Schauspielerin musste jedoch erst mal die Worte verdauen.

_Yusaku liebte sie._

Er hätte alles für sie getan.

_Yusaku liebte sie._

Er würde alles für sie tun.

_Yusaku liebte sie._

Und er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht.

_Yusaku liebte sie!_

Warum also zögerte sie noch?

"Ich liebe dich auch!"

Vor Freude kamen ihr die Tränen, die sie immer wieder versuchte, wegzuwischen. Es nützte allerdings nicht viel. Gleichzeitig wollte sie Yusaku umarmen, doch im Beisein der ganzen anderen Gäste getraute sie sich nicht einmal, ihn zu küssen.

Yusaku verstand ihre Situation sofort.

"Wollen wir auf die Terrasse hinaus?"

"Ja."

So unauffällig wie möglich standen beide auf und gingen zur Tür, die auf die Terrasse führte. Kaum waren sie vor den Blicken der anderen Gäste und des Personals sicher, warfen sie sich überglücklich in die Arme. Und es kam endlich zum ersten, lang ersehnten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Yukikos Knie wurden weich, als sie endlich Yusakus weiche Lippen auf den ihren spüren konnte. Er sah nicht nur gut aus, er konnte sogar richtig gut küssen...

Was für ein Traummann!

Es war eine relativ kühle Nacht, doch das kümmerte die beiden nicht. Sie hatten einander, der Vollmond strahlte auf sie hinab, und nichts und niemand konnte sie heute Abend davon abhalten, die glücklichsten Menschen der ganzen Welt zu sein.

Während Yukiko sich überglücklich an Yusaku lehnte und es noch gar nicht glauben konnte, dass sie einen solch wunderbaren, aussergewöhnlichen und ehrlichen Mann gefunden hatte, liess sich der Schriftsteller die letzten Minuten noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Über das Ergebnis freute er sich total, und er wusste nur eines: Yukiko war nicht von schlechten Eltern, und er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen.

Yusaku war der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt. Und Yukiko war die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt, das wusste er. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit es so blieb.

Seit dem Mord an seinem Vater Shunsaku war Yusaku nicht mehr richtig glücklich gewesen. Yukiko hatte ihm also, ohne es zu wissen, einen Teil seiner Lebensfreude zurückgebracht.

Seufzend sah Yusaku zum sternenübersäten Nachthimmel hoch und drückte Yukiko leicht an sich. Ihm fielen die Worte ein, die Shunsaku einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_"Liebe ist der Entschluss, das Ganze eines Menschen zu bejahen. Die Einzelheiten mögen sein, wie sie wollen."_

Yusaku lächelte. Wie Recht er damit doch hatte...

**Kapitel 7: ****Das Versprechen in einer Vollmondnacht**

"Auf los geht's los."

Wie ein Marathon-Läufer, der sich auf das Rennen vorbereitete, versuchte auch Yusaku seine nächsten Schritte in Gedanken durchzugehen. Er musste nachher schnell sein, und sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen. Schon gar nicht von den ganzen Reportern, die ihm seit Tagen schon an den Fersen klebten und ihm überall auflauerten, egal ob vor seiner Wohnungstür, auf der Strasse oder wo auch immer.

Yusaku knurrte, als er eine Runde durch sein Wohnzimmer drehte und an diese Quälgeister dachte. Dabei sollte er sich doch um sein neues, aufregendes Leben kümmern!

Mit Schwung warf er sich auf das Sofa, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte zur Decke hoch. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bevor er gehen musste. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, um nachzudenken...

Seit er und Yukiko sich die Liebe gestanden hatten, waren schon ein paar Wochen vergangen. Mit einem glücklichen, warmen Gefühl in der Magengegend erinnerte er sich daran zurück. Es waren wunderbare Wochen gewesen, in denen sie das neue Lebensgefühl voll ausgekostet hatten. Yukiko hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen, und in dieser Zeit ging sie weder ans Telefon noch meldete sie sich bei jemandem. Sie wollte die gemeinsame Zeit allein mit Yusaku verbringen, und das konnte sie auch.

Jetzt aber musste sie sich wieder um ihre Schauspielerei kümmern, während Yusaku aufpassen musste, seine Abgabetermine nicht zu verpassen. Immerhin hatte er ein Ziel, das er unbedingt erreichen wollte; Er wollte ein erfolgreicher Schriftsteller werden. Kein Groschenromanautor, sondern ein richtiger Autor, der mit seinen Geschichten seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte. Aber dafür musste er arbeiten.

Trotzdem lächelte Yusaku, als er sich an jenen bedeutenden Abend zurückerinnerte. Nach ihrer Liebeserklärung zogen sie sich für einige Minuten auf die Terrasse zurück, und als sie wieder ins Restaurant traten, konnte Yusaku sein Grinsen einfach nicht mehr verbergen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er glücklich war, aber dasselbe galt auch für die Schauspielerin. Den Nachtisch teilten sie sich, und später drehten sie eine Runde im Park und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.

Da Yukiko am anderen Morgen allerdings arbeiten musste, hatte Yusaku sie schweren Herzens bald wieder in ihr Hotel zurückgebracht.

Als Yusaku im Bett lag, hatte er den Abend noch mal Revue passieren lassen. Yukiko Fujimine, die berühmte Schauspielerin, die weibliche Nummer Eins, war seine Freundin!

Jetzt waren sie offiziell ein Paar.

Als die Öffentlichkeit diese Nachricht erfuhr, brach wortwörtlich eine Welle los. Viele Leute freuten sich für das Pärchen, andere wiederum gönnten es ihnen überhaupt nicht, und nicht wenige glaubten, dass die Liebe nicht lange halten würde. Sie hatten schon oft gesehen, wie viele Beziehungen durch den Druck, öffentliche Personen zu sein, zu Bruch gegangen waren, und konnten es sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es bei Yusaku und Yukiko genau gleich ablaufen würde.

Von diesen Gedanken bekam Yusaku allerdings nicht viel mit, da sich in den letzten Wochen sein Leben drastisch verändert hatte. Es hatte sich einiges getan, besonders in der letzten Woche.

Aus heiterem Himmel hatte Yusaku die Kündigung für seine Mietwohnung bekommen, weswegen er sich jetzt nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen musste. Zusammen mit Yukiko, die mit ihm zusammenziehen wollte, begab er sich auf Haussuche. Doch viele der Häuser waren zu teuer, andere hatten sonstige Macken, und wiederum andere sollten dringend renoviert werden. Keines der Häuser konnte wirklich ihr Interesse wecken, bis sie eher zufälligerweise im Beika-Viertel auf eine zum Verkauf stehende Villa trafen, die vollkommen anders aussah als alle anderen in dieser Umgebung. Sie war im westlichen, viktorianischen Stil gebaut und hatte beinahe etwas von einem Geisterhaus, was Yusaku jedoch gefiel, obwohl er selber nicht wusste, wieso eigentlich.

Trotz des eigentümlichen Aussehens kam diese Villa sofort in die engere Auswahl.

Nachdem der Makler, der mit ihnen eine Führung durch das ganze Haus unternahm, den Preis dafür nannte, war sich Yusaku auf der Stelle sicher. Diese und keine andere Villa sollte es sein. Dieses Haus sollte die Villa Kudo werden.

In Gedanken sah Yusaku schon die Bibliothek, die er hier einrichten würde, um darin schaurige Kriminalgeschichten zu schreiben. Ein Haus, das schon fast wie ein Geisterhaus aussah, hatte genau die richtige Atmosphäre, um den Geist eines Schriftstellers zu inspirieren und zu beflügeln...

Nach nur einem Monat war der Kaufvertrag unterschrieben und der Preis bezahlt. Endlich konnte Yusaku von sich behaupten, Besitzer einer Villa zu sein.

Die nächsten Tage waren schweisstreibend und kräftezehrend. Seine gesamte Einrichtung musste von seiner alten Wohnung zu seiner Villa gebracht werden. Da der Schriftsteller den Umzugsunternehmen allerdings nicht über den Weg traute, musste er die Arbeiten selbst übernehmen. Ein Einrichtungsstück nach dem anderen wanderte in die Umzugskartons, die sich bald vor der Wohnungstür stapelten. Und nach und nach fanden sie ihren Platz in ihrem neuen Zuhause.

Den Umzug benutzte Yusaku, um sich von einigen unnötigen Sachen zu trennen. Die Sachen aber, die ihn an seinen Vater Shunsaku erinnerten, behielt er. Er ging sehr sorgsam mit ihnen um, damit sie den Umzug heil überstanden. Es wäre zu schade, würde auch nur ein Erinnerungsstück zu Bruch gehen.

Yusaku schaffte es innerhalb einer Woche, alle seine Habseligkeiten in seine Villa zu bringen und diese zur Hälfte einzurichten. Die andere Hälfte stand Yukiko zur Verfügung. Die Schauspielerin war während des Umzugs mit den Dreharbeiten beschäftigt, doch sie hatte ihrem Freund angeboten, zur Untermiete bei ihm einzuziehen, damit er nicht alle finanziellen Auslagen tragen musste. Yusaku war damit zwar nicht einverstanden, doch Yukiko liess sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Jetzt, nachdem sie einen solch wunderbaren Mann zum Freund hatte, durfte sie ihm einfach nicht auf der Tasche liegen.

Die junge Frau, die trotz ihres Reichtums im Laufe der Zeit vergleichsweise wenig materielle Güter angeschafft hatte, benötigte nur einen einzigen Tag, um ihre Sachen einzuräumen.

Endlich musste sie nicht mehr in Hotels übernachten, sondern konnte eine Adresse ihr Zuhause nennen. Sie war glücklich, es ging ihr gut.

Yusaku selbst fühlte sich sehr wohl in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, er lebte sich schnell ein und seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Stundenlang konnte er im Raum sitzen, den er zur Bibliothek umfunktionieren würde, und schrieb an seinem Manuskript weiter. Die Ideen flogen ihm geradewegs zu, so dass das Ende seines ersten Buches bald schon in greifbare Nähe gerückt war. Nur noch zwei Kapitel warteten darauf, geschrieben zu werden, dann musste er den ganzen Text noch einmal durchlesen. Und dann hoffen, dass ein Verlag das Buch veröffentlichen würde. Doch Yusaku machte sich keine Sorgen deswegen, er hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei.

Genau wie Yusaku lebte sich auch Yukiko schnell ein, allerdings war sie überrascht, als Yusaku sie einen knappen Monat später aus heiterem Himmel zum Essen einlud. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich einen Spass daraus gemacht, Klientin und Detektiv zu spielen und so ihre Dates zu planen, deshalb war sie mehr als überrascht, dass Yusaku plötzlich so direkt war.

Als sie einen Tag später Abends im Panorama-Restaurant sass, konnte Yukiko nicht anders, als nach dem Grund zu fragen. Nachdem sie die Dessertkarte betrachtet und sich für einen Bananensplit entschieden hatte, sah sie Yusaku an.

"Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

"Klar, nur zu", murmelte er und betrachtete ebenfalls die Karte. Yukiko holte Luft.

"Du bist seit einigen Tagen irgendwie komisch, so nachdenklich", sagte sie leise und sah ihn besorgt an. "Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem ich nichts weiss? Möchtest du darüber reden? Oder über etwas anderes?"

Yusaku hob den Blick. Das wäre doch ein guter Anfang... Er räusperte sich.

"Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, was ich dir sagen will, aber... Nein." Er machte eine Pause. "Eigentlich möchte ich dich etwas fragen."

"Und was?", fragte Yukiko ahnungslos.

In dem Moment, in dem Yusaku den Mund aufmachte, gellte ein panischer Schrei durch das ganze Restaurant. Geschirr klirrte, und mehrere Gläser fielen aus den Händen und zersplitterten am Boden. Der Schreck war gross.

"Was war das?", fragte Yukiko und sah sich um. Yusaku allerdings wusste genau, wo er den Schrei einordnen musste, und er wurde ganz hibbelig. Der Detektiv in ihm war wieder erwacht, und dieser wollte sofort zum Tatort.

Als Yukiko Yusakus Nervosität bemerkte, wusste sie plötzlich auch, was die Ursache für den Schrei gewesen war.

"Geh."

"Was?"

"Einen Detektiv sollte man nicht von der Arbeit abhalten, oder versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Also geh schon."

Yusaku stand auf.

"Es tut mir leid, Yukiko. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Yusaku verschwand, und die Zurückgebliebene sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Sie fragte sich, warum er sie wieder hierher eingeladen hatte, und warum er darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie wieder diesen Tisch bekamen. Wollte er etwas Wichtiges mit ihr besprechen? Die Ernsthaftigkeit, die seit ein paar Tagen von Yusaku Besitz ergriffen hatte, waren deutliche Anzeichen dafür. Aber bis jetzt hatte er nicht mal ein Wort darüber verloren, was genau ihn so beschäftigte...

Yukiko zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur seine Villa feiern...

Plötzlich drang ein Tuscheln an ihre Ohren. Angeblich wurde ein Mann ermordet. Es war also scheinbar ein Mordfall... Aber Yusaku würde ihn schnell und sachlich lösen, da war Yukiko sich sicher. Er würde den Täter finden und ihn zu einem Geständnis bewegen, so dass der Fall schnell zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte.

Yukiko lächelte, als sie an seine Nervosität dachte. Ja, der junge Schriftsteller Yusaku Kudo wusste, was er wollte. Und sie selbst wusste auch, was sie wollte. Aber... war es dafür noch nicht etwas zu früh?

Yukiko betrachtete ihr Gesicht, das sich im Fenster spiegelte. Ihr ging nur eine Frage durch den Kopf. _Wenn nicht er, wer dann?_

Diese eine Frage schwirrte in ihrem Kopf herum, Yukiko konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie Yusaku das Restaurant wieder betrat. Sein Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, was hiess, dass er den Fall gelöst hatte. Yukiko lächelte ebenfalls. Der Täter war überführt, die Beweise sichergestellt, und die Polizisten durften sich auf einen Haufen Papierkram freuen. Was sie allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass das Opfer Selbstmord begangen hatte, aber der Mann es wie einen Mord aussehen liess. Eine Tatsache, die beinahe einen Unschuldigen ins Gefängnis gebracht hätte, wäre Yusaku nicht zur Stelle gewesen.

Als Der Schriftsteller endlich bei ihr ankam, setzte er sich nicht wieder hin, sondern blieb stehen. Ernst sah er ihr in die Augen, und Yukiko blickte zu ihm hoch.

"Yusaku?", fragte sie zögernd und beunruhigt. "Was ist los?"

Er räusperte sich wieder.

"Yukiko, ich..." Er brach ab, schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein, jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, jetzt war es zu spät dafür.

"Liebste Yukiko", sagte er dann mit lauter Stimme. "Ich verspreche dir hiermit, dich immer zu lieben und für dich da zu sein, egal welche Hindernisse es auch geben wird. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, du bist und bleibst meine einzige, grosse Liebe. Und darum frage ich dich, Yukiko Fujimine: Willst du mich heiraten?"

Yukiko war während seiner Worte knallrot geworden, doch dann nickte sie.

"Ja, ich will deine Frau werden."

Überglücklich griff Yusaku in seine Jackentasche, holte ein kleines, mit dunkelblauem Samt überzogenes Kästchen hervor und hielt es Yukiko hin.

Sie wusste bereits jetzt schon, was sich darin befand, doch sie öffnete es trotzdem.

Es war wie vermutet ein Ring.

Es war ein einfacher Ring, der Yukiko entgegen glitzerte, und doch war es ein sehr wichtiger Ring. Bedeutete er doch das Versprechen, ihr Leben mit einem anderen Menschen zu teilen.

Yusaku streifte den Ring sanft über Yukikos Finger. Er passte wie angegossen.

Yukiko betrachtete das neue Schmuckstück an ihrem Finger. Der Ring war silbern, an den Aussenseiten matt, in der Mitte jedoch glänzend. Ein hochkarätiger Diamant verschönerte das Ganze zusätzlich. Die Schauspielerin konnte kaum noch die Augen davon lassen.

Yusaku, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und versucht hatte, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu treiben, musterte seine Verlobte.

"Oh mein Gott, Yusaku", murmelte sie fassungslos. "Er ist wunderschön."

"Aber nicht so schön wie du."

Der Schriftsteller lächelte, als ihm wieder einfiel, wo sie eigentlich waren. Die erstaunten und erfreuten Gesichter um sie herum bestätigten ihm, dass die anderen Gäste die ganze Zeit zugehört hatten. Demnach wussten sie auch, dass er und die berühmte Schauspielerin nun verlobt waren.

"Yukiko? Wenn du willst, können wir gehen."

Sie nickte, nachdem auch sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte.

Nachdem sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten, machten sie sich zu Fuss auf den Weg. Im Beika-Park legten sie eine kurze Pause ein, setzten sich auf eine Bank und genossen Arm in Arm die Vollmondnacht. Beide waren ganz in Gedanken versunken, aber sie wussten, dass sie an das Gleiche dachten.

_Ihre__ Zukunft._

Auch wenn noch Schwierigkeiten auf sie zukommen mochten, auch wenn das Leben nicht den erhofften Weg nehmen würde, so waren sie sich doch einig, dass sie alle Hindernisse und Probleme meistern konnten. Ihr bisheriger Weg hatte es gezeigt, ihre bisherige Beziehung hatte es gezeigt. Erst waren sie nur Bekannte, doch dann wurde plötzlich mehr daraus... Und jetzt waren sie verlobt. Sie waren ein Paar fürs Leben, da waren sich beide einig. Und eines Tages würden sie Kinder haben. Sie würden eine Familie gründen. Irgendwann.

Yukiko seufzte glücklich. Sie war dankbar, dass Yusaku sie damals einfach so angesprochen und um ein Date gebeten hatte. Sie war dankbar, dass sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Und sie war auch dankbar, dass er sich immer für sie eingesetzt hatte und ihr zur Seite stand, sowohl damals in jener dunklen Gasse als auch neulich auf dem Set.

Jene Tage und auch den heutigen Tag würde sie nie vergessen.

In einer Vollmondnacht hatten sie ihr erstes Date, das zweite war wieder bei Vollmond. Da hatte Yusaku ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Drei Monate später kehrten sie an den Ausgangspunkt ihrer Beziehung zurück - das Panorama-Restaurant im Beika-Center Hochhaus. An denselben Tisch. Und genau da versprach Yusaku ihr, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Yukiko war sicher, dass er dieses Versprechen niemals brechen würde. Denn es war nicht irgendein Versprechen. Es war _das_ Versprechen.

_Es war das__ Versprechen in einer Vollmondnacht._

Owari

24.12.09 20:00 32


End file.
